


Matrimonial Mercenaries

by Karkatsrolledupsleeves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Violence, another gavin needs a visa story, shootings but no major deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatsrolledupsleeves/pseuds/Karkatsrolledupsleeves
Summary: Gavin: "I was so upset I could be deported by now though!"Ryan: "Gavin...Lets fix this problem right now. Will you marry me?"Gavin: "What?"-Let's Play: GTA V- Deadline 2: Thin Dead LineWhen Gavin's citizenship is in danger, Ryan offers to marry him. As friends of course. When Gavin decides he wants to go on a few dates beforehand, both men realize they may be more into this wedding idea then they planned.As the two grow closer, Michael worries his chance to get with the British man of his dreams is coming to an end. Turning to an ex for help, Michael fights to keep Gavin to himself. While chasing after a seemingly unavailable man is difficult on its own, being part of a killer gang in Los Santos only makes it harder. Hopefully the three men can figure things out before someone gets killed.





	1. The Proposal

“Gavin, about yesterday…I was serious.” Ryan looked down into his coffee, watching the steam disappear into the air. He had offered to take Gavin to Starbucks after a particularly rough day on the job and the boy had reluctantly accepted. The cops were still on the lookout after the team robbed a bank on the other side of Los Santos. Being out in public like this was dangerous.  
“Serious about what?” Gavin shot a glance out the window, then looked back at Ryan. There was no one else in the cafe and he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or not.  
“My proposal. About your visa.”   
“My visa? Ryan, I can’t take two steps into a police station without being arrested, you really think a judge will let me become a citizen?”  
“No. I don’t.” Ryan stayed quiet for a moment. Why couldn’t he just say it? He had rehearsed this in his head over and over,but saying the words out loud was so much different.  
“What’s this about then?”  
“I didn’t just want to have you fill out forms Gavin. There’s not enough forgery in the world for you to get away with that. There’s another way for you to stay in the country.” The mercenary, still worn out from the recent robbery, looked into Gavin’s eyes. The glint of recognition wasn’t quite there yet. The brit had no idea where he was going with this.  
“The only other way is…” Gavin froze. “No, Ryan, you don’t have to do that.”  
“But I want to! Not, you know, as a real thing between us. A fake wedding. Cheap rings, we already own the suits, we can have Gus officiate! It’s one less thing you can get arrested for.”   
“Oh Rye…”  
Gavin slumped back in his chair, deep in thought. The day before, after coming home with more than a couple scratches, the two had a long talk about how close one cop had gotten from cornering the ex-hacker. Jack was busy covering Geoff, Michael was shot and gripping onto Ray’s motorcycle for dear life and Ryan was sniping across the street. If Michael hadn’t set off that last explosive so close to the safe, Gavin would be halfway to England by now. If he wasn’t in jail of course.   
They all knew the risks they ran being in such a tight-knit group. Sure, Lindsay and Trevor were bosses on the outskirts of town headed for LA and Alfredo was behind the scenes with a computer more advanced than the Mayor’s but besides a few shooter groups the fake AH crew was on their own. Bigger gangs constantly fought for dominance by the bridge and Geoff held barely any sway in the police force (you can only pay a pig so much before he squeals). But only the best could be in the AH Crew. And losing any member meant taking a big hit that would be hard to fix. If Gavin got shipped overseas, that was one less gun. One less eye on the prize.  
One less man for Geoff to care for, for Michael to smile at as a bomb went off, for Ray to sleep beside when his nightmares got bad, for Jack to coddle. For Ryan to laugh with.   
Ryan would do anything to keep Gavin with the crew and that included putting a ring on his finger.   
“We would all know it means nothing. Its just a formality.”  
“This is alot to think about. This is a proposal for crying out loud!” Gavin smirked. “And I don’t even see a ring!” He feigned a gasp and put his hand on his head dramatically. “I need to be woo’d Ryan!”  
“So what you’re telling me is, if I court you, you will let me marry you?”   
“I don’t got much of a choice, do I?” Gavin took another sip of his coffee before pushing the cup aside. “A wedding...never thought I’d have one of those.”  
“I don’t see why not. You were fairly easy to win over. Too easy.”  
“Hey!” Gavin swatted at Ryan, missing his arm and only hitting the air. The men laughed as Gavin pulled his hand back to have another go. “I’ll have you know I’m quite the catch!”  
“If you’re a catch then I’m throwing you back in the lake.” A squawk from Gav led to another round of teasing before Ryan’s phone rang and Geoff called them both back to the base. Jeremy had called and said Michael was drunk texting him again. Great.  
\---  
“A wedding? Can I be flower girl?” Ray pulled his headphones off one of his ears, only half listening as he blew his way through another two levels of Mortal Kombat. Damn, you would think they’d try to make it hard on story mode.  
“Yes. Wait, actually, no. I don’t think we need a flower girl just yet.” Ryan tugged at Ray’s headset until it was completely off but the man didn’t take his eyes off the game.  
“No flower girl? What kind of shit wedding is this?”  
“I don’t even know if I want to have a big wedding. Something small that couldn’t be targeted from the air would be nice.”  
“With Geoff coming I wouldn’t plan anything small. The guy would bring fireworks if he could.” Ray jolted as his character took a hit and he swerved his body to miss another attack. Of course, the attack happening on screen and not in a well-furnished living room 30 stories off the ground on the California coast.   
“I don’t even know when a wedding would be. Gavin wanted to be woo’d, whatever that’s supposed to mean. What does he want, flowers?”  
“Buy him something gold, like that gold gun he keeps pointing out every time his birthday rolls around.”  
“Get him a dildo to fuck you with.” Michael limped to the couch, one leg wrapped in a cast and the other badly bruised. “His dick is too small to see with the naked eye.”  
“I heard that!” Gavin’s voiced echoed from the other room, where he had just helped Michael get out of bed. Michael may have just been shot yesterday, but that didn’t mean he was just going to sit around staring at the ceiling all day. The man had bombs to build and exes to drunk text at 1 in the morning.   
“I’m not fucking him. I told you, its just to keep him in the country.” Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up to help Michael sit. The redhead shooed him away, taking the spot on the other side of Ray to lean back and rest his head.  
“God, I have such a fucking headache. Do you have any aspirin?”  
“Bathroom cabinet.” Ray mumbled before shooting up with his controller still in hand. “BEAT THAT SUB ZERO SUCK MY COCK!”   
Michael put his head in his hands.  
“I heard Jeremy had an interesting night last night Michael. You know anything about that?” Ryan was smiling but Michael wasn’t.  
“Fuck off Ryan. I can hear your stupid shit-eating grin.”   
Jeremy and Michael had been on and off for the past year but after Michael almost got his head blown off last month, Jeremy called it off for a final time. The man was a bank teller, which already made their relationship awkward, and he would never get why Michael put himself in such dangerous situations for the crew.  
“They’re my boys!” Michael has said. Jeremy was starting to believe he cared more about his boys then anything “Lil J” could offer.   
Besides, Jeremy was observant. He knew that when Gavin showed up, any serious talk about a relationship was over. Gavin and Michael said they were just friends, good mates who played video games together and went to bars and teamed up during missions.   
But Jeremy knew more than that. He knew the smile Michael gave Gavin was the same Jeremy got when thinking about the redhead himself. Leaning into hugs. Lingering glances after the other has pulled away.   
It didn’t help that the week before Jeremy walked away, Michael had called out Gavin’s name in bed.   
Michael still denied it. But Jeremy knew.  
“I just thought I’d bring it up. Geoff seemed pretty worried.” Ryan shrugged.  
“Nah, he just thinks Jeremy will come by in his stupid purple car with a rocket launcher.” Ray replied for Michael, since the other had yet to say anything.   
“I wouldn’t worry about him. We’re through this time.”  
“This time.” Ryan and Ray echoed. Wasn’t the first time this speech came from Michael’s mouth.  
Before the Jersey boy could retort, the front door swung open and Geoff strolled in, decked out in a tux and new years sunglasses two years old, dragging Jack behind him.   
“Good morning Lads! I’m glad you’ve all joined me here for this completely pre-planned meeting.” Geoff kicked off his shoes and joined Ray on the couch. Jack hung up his jacket and put his hand on his hip.  
“Geoff, I believe you have an announcement to make.”  
“Yes indeed-y I do.” The men groaned. “But it’s not a mission!”  
“They already know me and Gavin are getting married.” Ryan jumped ahead but Geoff shook his head.  
“Yeah I saw that coming. Gav couldn’t keep his lips shut for five seconds if he wanted.”  
“Hey!” Gavin joined the group in the living room, jumping over the back of one of the couch’s to make a solid landing on the cushions. “Ryan spilled the beans!”  
“I did.” Ryan agreed.  
“Anyway…”  
“Well, did I though? Technically Gavin was the one showing off his ring pop to Michael over Facetime so really it’s Gavin’s fault.” The sniper shrugged and Gavin gasped.  
“What, you don’t want me showing off a jewel like that?”  
“I’m just saying that you can’t put the blame on me for ruining the surprise.”  
“SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!” Ray, who had once more turned to his video game as the two future husbands began fighting over his head, smashed the buttons on his controller. Geoff, three seconds from throwing half his crew off the balcony, took no time in getting up and unplugging the tv. “Aw, c’mon man!”  
“As I was saying, I don’t have a mission planned for us this week. Michael only has one good leg and our next target has cops swarmed around it like crazy. Alfredo can’t get into the code yet either.” Geoff tapped his mustache. “BUT! That doesn’t mean we can just mope around.”  
“I vote for moping around!” Ray raised his hand.  
“Same.”  
“I like that idea.” Gavin and Jack followed suit, Jack raising his hand half-heartedly to show his exhaustion. As honorary nurse the man was up all night making sure Michael’s wounds were clean and Gavin’s burns healed correctly. “I like that idea ALOT.”  
“Or, and stay with me here, we focus our attention on the lovely couple in front of us and make this wedding authentic!”  
“Authentic? Geoff, it’s not like that.” Gavin looked to Ryan, who was nodding in agreement.  
“Oh, I know. But if my two favorite people in the crew--”  
“Rude.”  
“Ok Jack, two out of MANY of my favorite people are getting married, and we should support the happy couple in their endeavors.”  
“You mean like a registry? Cause we really need a new toaster since someone took the other one apart for scraps.” Ryan cast a glance at Gavin, who began to slowly ‘innocent’ whistle in obvious guilt.  
“I mean arranging a few dates. Some restaurants, the zoo if we can manage it. It was Gavin’s idea. Didn’t you say they are having a festival next week downtown Ray?” Geoff ignored Ryan’s breath that was a second from fueling a complaint and instead turned toward his hispanic coworker, still only half in the conversation as he had pulled out his phone.  
“Yeah, chili fest. Pretty spicy stuff though, I’m not sure if you white boys are up to it.”  
“I’m sorry, did you say dates? Like hand-holding, kissing in the sunset, dates? And plural?” Michael leaned forward carefully, his face hard to read except for the small twitch of a frown. “Aren’t we being trailed by every cop in the city?”  
“I’ve got it covered. I pulled a few strings here and there and I know a few people who owe me some favors.”  
“Geoff, the last time you said that I still had a working leg.” Michael’s freckled face turned pink. “Its dangerous enough where we are and you don’t know enough people to keep them safe. We don’t need anyone else getting hurt.”  
“Aw, Michael’s worried about me!” Gavin smiled at his friend, earning himself a glare in return. “Come on now, I’ll be fine! I’m getting woo’d!”  
“I still don’t know what that means.” Ryan added but was quickly cut off by Ray.  
“It means he’s getting woo’d Ryan! What are you stupid? You can’t marry a man without making out with him first!” Ray’s tone was joking as he continued, “And if you do please send pictures. For a friend.”  
“No one is making out with anybody.” Michael insisted. “I don’t even see why they’re going on stupid dates anyway. Just sign the paper and get it over with.”  
Jack tapped on Geoff’s shoulder, replying “Well if you’re so concerned, why don’t you marry Gavin instead?”  
“Ooooh, team nice dynamite! I like it.” Geoff laughed along with Jack as Michael sputtered. He might not have been the most sober man for the past few years but trading the champagne for shitty sparkling waters gives a man a lot of time to reflect on his life. And that included his crew, and the one man he knew would fall apart if Gavin took another man’s hand. Michael, for all the walls he put up and the phone numbers he dialed only to hang up soon after, was an open book as far as Geoff was concerned. And if Michael was going to be sitting around nursing a bruised up leg instead of shooting bullets at bank vaults then he might as well rile the guy up anyway. It’s entertaining to watch.   
“Fuck off Geoff I wouldn’t marry Gavin if I had a gun up to my head.”  
“What!” Gavin fell back into his dramatics, swinging his arm around Ryan’s neck. “Well I guess I’m lucky I already have a suitor.”  
“Is that really what you’re calling me now?” Gavin nodded. “Look, we already said this whole wedding thing is just to make Gavin legal, do we really need all the extra stuff?” Ryan turned to Gavin, who was busy planning cheesy 80s teen movie moments in his head, so Jack took over.  
“Well, Gavin was the first to say anything about dating but we, as in Geoff and I, think that even if you’re just doing this as friends, you should have some fun together before tying the knot. Get to know each other a little more.”  
“We live in the same apartment. I’ve seen Gavin’s dick.”  
“I don’t know Ryan that sounds pretty gay to me.” Ray winked at the sniper, “Maybe you are getting married for real.”   
“It was one time and because he forgot to lock the door when he was taking a shower. I thought he was just washing the blood off his jacket again.”  
“Whatever you say man.” Ray shrugged. “But I don’t wash my clothes in the shower, I wash them in the washing machine like a normal person.”  
“I agree with Ray that sounds pretty gay.”  
“Thanks Geoff.” Ray put up his hand for a high five and Geoff gladly did the same.  
“Jesus *christ* can we stop talking about Gavin’s dick already and get back to the dates that Gavin made up for some reason?” Michael, yet to take any painkillers, put his head back in his hands and groaned. Ray patted his shoulder gently, looking above the man’s shoulders to send an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle to Ryan.  
“It’s just having a little fun Michael! Just pretend!” Gavin smiled.  
“Just pretend! Now come on, I need Ryan and Jack to help me go over our last plans and see what we got wrong. Ray, call Alfredo and see if he’s gotten into our next hit yet.” Geoff stood up, giving orders to the rest of the men. Ryan, Jack, Geoff and Ray all left the living room and only Gavin and Michael remained. Michael had his eyes closed, his leg precariously perched on the coffee table and Gavin eagerly picking at the holes in his jeans.   
“A real wedding Michael...a real wedding.”  
Michael stayed silent.


	2. Date Number 1: The Zoo

“Were the dress shirts really necessary? We’re going to a place where kids throw corn kernels at goats.” Ryan tugged at his top, quite the change from a plain t-shirt or the ratty jacket he usually wore on missions.   
“You have to look good for a first date Ryan! It's the law!”  
“Yeah, because the guy who literally blew two men to shreds over the weekend with a rocket launcher should be concerned about the law.”  
“Some laws are good Ry. Looking top on a date at the zoo? That’s one of ‘em.”  
While it was truly Gavin’s idea to go on a few dates as they planned the wedding, Geoff and Jack had no problem egging the two men on, at Michael’s dismay. They paid for the tickets into the zoo and the uber they took to get there. Jack had even helped Gavin prepare that morning, hours before Ryan had even rolled out of bed.  
“How do I look Jack? Am I trying too hard?”  
“I think you look pretty good other then the second degree burns on your neck.”  
“I’ll cover those up, no worries. Could you grab the shaving cream in Geoff’s room? I want to fix up my face a bit more, it looks lopsided.” Gavin shoo’d Jack away and Jack silently slipped into Geoff’s room. Geoff slept soundly, still aching from the last heist even if he refused to admit it. It was the first good nights sleep the man had all weekend. Jack shut the door behind him and made his way back to the brightly-lit bathroom. Stopping just outside the door, he blended into the shadows of the dark hallway as he watched Gavin pull at his face. He fiddled with his collar, picked up a bottle of cologne only to put it down, stare at it, then pick it up again to spray the mist on his chest. Gavin leaned in close to the mirror, tugging at the hairs falling flat, sticking them up with gel to make them stay. When Jack held his breath, he could hear the Brit whispering to himself.  
“You’ve only got one shot at this, one chance to impress him. You’ve got to make it count.”  
Jack stood stunned for a moment before walking back into the bathroom, mumbling something about getting sidetracked and taking a while to grab the shaving cream. Gavin thanked him and continued to ask for advice, oblivious.  
Now Ryan was awake and dressed and less picky over his attire but just as nervous. Not over the ‘first’ impression he was making, no, but because of the police presence. With the beginning of the summer drawing bigger crowds, and more crime, police officers were on the lookout for any suspicious activity. Not that two regular-looking guys going on a date looked suspicious. But still.  
“I’m glad we got all dressed up for today Ry. Did you wear old dingy shirts to your last date?”  
“I can’t say I did. I’ve never been on another date.” Ryan shrugged casually, like it didn’t mean anything that he had never held anyone close or kissed someone else’s mouth, but Gavin didn’t take it as well.  
“You’ve never dated anyone?”  
“Have you?”  
“Well, no. But Ryan, you must have dated somebody! I wouldn’t think any cute broad would pass up your looks.” Now Ryan was the one who looked surprised. He coughed into his hand, turning away to look at the lion perched atop a flat rock. The king of the jungle yawned, showing off his pearly whites, before licking his paw and batting his tail in satisfaction. Gavin joined Ryan’s side, leaning into him to get a better view. Ryan flinched, not used to the way Gavin’s cheek pressed up against his shoulder, and the lion turned to look at the two with curiosity. He ruffled his mane as he stared into Ryan’s eyes and the man froze.  
“Aw, he’s looking at you! Probably feels threatened, I bet.”  
“No. I think he likes me.” Ryan gave a small wave to the beast as it rested its head on its arm to return to a midday nap. When the animal fell asleep, Gavin pulled Ryan away to look at the penguins and the giraffe tugging at tree branches. They even bought a balloon to tie to Gavin’s drawstring bag and a plush to bring back to Geoff as a thank-you.

However, unknownst to either of them, they weren’t the only members of the AH crew at the zoo that day. Ray Narvaez Jr had been keeping a close eye on both of them, hiding in a crowd of bored high schoolers or licking ice pops next to a group of European tourists too pale to be italian but too dark to be British. Spanish, maybe?  
Either way, Ray had gone unspotted and was keeping his promise to Geoff to keep them safe. He didn’t even have large weapons on him, the police were everywhere nowadays, but he did have a knife tucked in his shoe in case anything went down.   
While Geoff was giving him orders to protect the so-called couple, Michael thought he’d take advantage of the situation by having Ray keep him updated on a walkie talkie. Yes, Ray knew it was quite the invasion of privacy to tell Michael every move Gavin made or every time Ryan looked at the brit instead of an animal. But Michael was a stubborn man and soon Ray was hidden behind a popcorn stand narrating as Gav and Ryan fed the goats.   
“Ok so now Gavin is bending down to feed a goat, god that is an ugly goat what is it, a hundred years old?”  
“Ray. Stay focused.”  
“I don’t think the goat is going to pull out a C-4 and blow them up Michael.”  
“Shut up Ray. Now what are they doing?”  
Ray looked up. Now it was Ryan’s turn to feed a goat. He held his hand steady as the animal fed from it and Gavin sighed lightly. It was strangely nice to see the sniper act so sweet and considerate when he usually had a gun in his grip. Even at home Ryan was removed, aloof might be a better word for it. Ray had to admit that watching the man pat the goat on the head and scratch behind its ear was charming. Especially to Gavin, who watched in appreciation.  
Michael could never know about this.  
“It looks like they are slowly reaching out for each other and--oh my god--they are making out. This is the tenderest shit I’ve ever seen. Ryan has his hand on Gavin’s face like a fucking greek sculpture and oh, wait, it just got dirty. Full on tongue on tongue fucking now. Jesus christ Ryan has his dick out too I can’t believe this. Don’t they know this is a place for children?”  
“Ray I swear to god if you keep it up I’m coming down there myself.”  
“You should I’m getting hard just watching this.”  
“RAY.” Michael yelled into the walkie-talkie, making Ray pull the little radio back as he laughed.  
“Nah, I’m just kidding. Nothing good is happening, they’re walking towards the turtles now.”  
“Good.” Michael breathed a sigh of relief. “I didn’t think anything would happen anyway. Its just to keep Gavin happy.”  
“So I can hang up now?”  
“No, no, don’t hang up.” Michael begged and Ray rolled his eyes. As fun as it was to make Michael jealous, Ray still had to call Alfredo and Trevor had been panicking over some messages he picked up about a police raid in Los Santos being planned. He didn’t have time to humor the redhead. Ray had work to do. 

As Ray and Michael bickered over the radio, Ryan and Gavin had moved on past the turtles to the bird area, where a huge owl stood sleeping in its hut and brightly colored parrots squawked at Gavin when he tried to bird call.  
“Wow Gav, I think we finally found your family.”  
“Oh ha ha Ryan. You’re just jealous because they don’t have any cows here.”  
“Are you saying if I was an animal I’d be a cow?” Ryan rested his chin on his hand, a questioning tone betrayed by his grin.  
“Well yeah. They like groups..uh...they like grass…” Gavin stumbled. Gavin truly was like a bird. Flighty and certainly sounding like one. But he couldn’t find a good reason as to why Ryan was a cow. He just was! “I guess because they are silent?”  
“Groups? When have I ever said I like groups?”  
“Aw don’t play dumb with me Ryan. I know you like being in our little group, even if you don’t say it.”  
And Gavin was right. Though many pinned Ryan for the lone wolf type, he really wasn’t. At least, he didn’t want to be. In those moments where everything was still and quiet, like long car drives or late at night when it was really morning but no one wanted to go to sleep, thats when Ryan was different. During the day he pushed the other men away. If Michael was tinkering with a bomb, Ryan stayed on the other side of the living room (though often that was just for his own safety). If Jack was cooking dinner or a sweet dessert, Ryan sat at the table planning the next heist, watching. He was never touchy, never said much, but he was always there. Those quiet times? He leaned on Gavin’s side falling asleep to a movie or played with Ray’s hair while he showed Ryan how to use a Nintendo DS. Again, always nearby, but this time he felt less like a presence and more like a partner.  
The man was one of contradictions. He loved giving attention, but not getting it. If he teased Gavin too much, he’d apologize but if the others teased Ryan, he egged them on.   
He loved being in the AH crew.  
“Yeah, I guess. Not sure what that has to do with cows though.”  
“Cows travel in groups Ryan! Like fish but on land.”  
The two continued to walk around the zoo, gaining more confidence as they went back and forth. Ray followed close behind, Michael whispering into it as not to alert the other men he lived with. The day flew by without so much as a hand-holding and Michael remained optimistic, over what Ray was unsure. Usually Michael was a normal guy but when Gavin showed up...it was wierd.  
That’s the life of someone in the AH crew though. Unusual. 

As the sun set, Ryan called Geoff to update him on their location and both men agreed that another uber was the best way to get back to the apartment. Their feet ached and while the police had remained passive, night time in Los Santos wasn’t the safest place for criminals on the streets.   
They paid the driver and Ryan held the door open so Gavin could go in first.  
“Quite the gentleman!”  
“What can I say, I know how to impress my date.” Gavin laughed at Ryan’s reluctance to call him his ‘date’ and the two tucked into the backseat still holding the small trinkets they bought for the crew and the now slightly deflated balloon.  
The two sat in silence as the car drove off into what seemed to be the endless traffic of Los Santos. The lights of the skyscrapers and high-end stores that littered the business district shined into the windows of the car and dotted Gavin’s face. In Ryan’s view out the window, people scattered here and there began to disappear and the sky dripped from deep purple to black. Since the city went on for miles, there were few stars in the sky but the mountains in the distance made up in terms of beauty. Ryan began to get so lost in sight he almost missed Gavin’s incredulous remark, paired with a soft inhale.   
“I wish I had dates like this when I was younger. Real ones. I still can’t believe you didn’t have any either.”  
“Did you ever want to date anyone Gavin?”  
Gavin sat for a minute, thinking hard about how he wanted to answer this. Outside, the wind blew and loose pieces of paper dusted across the road.  
“Yeah. A few people in high school and in my twenties. No one wanted to date me back though.”  
“Why not?”  
“Oh, you know. I was too clingy, too annoying. Just a bother really.” Gavin shrugged, picking at the buttons on his shirt to distract himself. Ryan reached out to touch his arm.  
“I don’t think you’re a bother.”  
“Oh you’ll think so soon. You’ll be my husband.” Gavin laughed awkwardly, a joking smile painfully absent, “Still not sure why you agreed to do this. Legal or not you’ll still be stuck with me.”  
“I think that’s a good thing.” Ryan spoke quietly and for a moment Gavin thought he had misheard him.  
“If you say so.” Gavin’s eyes widened. “Are we really going to have a real wedding? With suits and rings, just like you said?”  
“If you want to.”  
“I want to.” Gavin smiled, leaning one arm out the window to catch the breeze. “I’ve always wanted to get married, even when I was a little kid. Wearing a dapper tuxedo and saying I do and going off on a honeymoon. Now I can.” His body was in the car but his mind was far off. Ryan watched his posture, taller than before. More secure. His smile made reading him easy, but the tapping of his fingers on the seat and the gap between the two men gave Ryan pause. It was like Gavin was holding a breath. Anxiously planning his future still not completely sure if he was in control of it.  
“So.” Ryan began and Gavin turned to look at him. Ryan stopped, starting to regret bringing Gavin back to Earth, but continued, “Did I do a good job as a date?”  
“Yeah, you did.” Gavin spoke so surely that Ryan believed him. “How come you never went on any dates either? You sure seemed experienced”  
“Every time I liked someone, I got too nervous to act on it.” Ryan admitted. “I always thought they’d turn me down.”  
“Well, I’m glad I didn’t.” Gavin met Ryan’s gaze and held it for a moment, pulling away a second after. He didn’t want to lose the comfortable feeling they both shared, the bravery Ryan needed to admit anything to Gavin. If this was a normal day, Ryan wouldn’t even be talking, just wearing that awful mask over his face. “We should do this again sometime. Maybe the movies next?”  
Ryan played with the idea. Another date. Dangerous, yes, but having someone to talk to like this was interesting. Exciting, even. And he couldn’t deny that Gavin made a good partner, even if he did play it up for laughs or make every woman they passed swoon.  
“Sure Gav. This Friday sounds great.”  
“Yeah.” Gavin nodded, silently planning his next outfit and maybe a cheesy pick-up line while he was at it. “That sounds top.”   
The uber pulled up at the front of the apartment building and when the car pulled away, Ray and Geoff appeared in the lobby, a cell phone tucked under Geoff’s chin. In the grass behind the couple, two dead bodies bled out from fresh bullet wounds. Probably a rival gang trying to take the gallivanting members hostage for money, if Ryan had to guess. In the distance, a cop car slipped away, the killer hidden behind a uniform and badge.  
“I told you! I know some people.”


	3. Dumb Questions

“If I gave you a million dollars--”  
“Oh god.” Michael laughed, already knowing where the Brit was going with this.  
“If I gave you a million dollars Ryan, would you wear only rocket-powered roller skates for a year?”  
“I don’t see why not. Seems pretty tame for a million dollars though. Didn’t you ask me once if I would let Obama have sex with my future spouse?”  
“Yeah but think of the inconvenience! What if you had to cross a footbridge and it was swinging everywhere and then you turned on your boots and flew right over the edge?”  
“How often do you encounter swinging footbridges over an abyss, Gavin?” Ryan picked up his controller when his character respawned, coming back into a relatively calm Minecraft world that him, Gavin and Michael created that morning. Another way to keep Michael entertained while his legs healed.  
“I never said there had to be an abyss. And what about heists, would you just speed through banks with your arms flailing behind you?”  
“He could just turn them off and skate on his own Gav.” Michael added, with no stake in the conversation but amused nonetheless.  
“Skate how?”  
“With my legs! You know, one foot in front of the other.” Ryan mined into a cave, exposing redstone but not the precious gold ore he was looking for. Michael stood on a hill not far off, killing cows for meat and Gavin crafted swords and pickaxes. In the real world, Geoff sat at the table with Jack, planning the next conversation he needed to have with Trevor before the end of the week.  
“Even then its still a pain in the ass. You can’t take them off in the shower or to go to bed. You’d never get to wiggle your toes! I don’t think I could ever do that.”  
“I believe you Gavin.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, only people with brains can wear shoes for a year.”  
“OOOOHHHH” Geoff and Michael provided a peanut gallery as Gavin gasped.  
“What’s wrong with my brain Ryan?”  
“They’re shoes with wheels! You’re telling me you would give up a million dollars because you’d have to roll down the street instead of walk?”  
“But the rockets--”  
“Turn off the rockets!” Ryan yelled and Michael fell to pieces next to him. Geoff, now ignoring the work he was supposed to be doing, laughed from across the room.  
“But then they aren’t rocket powered!”  
“My car needs gas to drive but without gas it can still be pushed from place to place. Roller Skates are just cars for your feet.”  
“They are not *cars* for your *feet*, they’re jet engines attached to you 24/7!”  
“I don’t think you’re think you’re getting through to him Ryan.” Michael shook his head, grinning as he snuck up behind Gavin’s creeper and killed him with a diamond sword.  
“Hey! What was that for?”   
“That was for asking stuplid-stu-sup-fuck.”  
“Jesus christ Ryan.” Michael laughed along with Gavin at Ryan’s flub and Jack watched as Gavin playfully nudged Ryan’s arm. They may have acted like frenemies, but the conflict was all for fun. 

Jack kept silent for a minute more, absentmindedly agreeing with whatever Geoff asked him, before pulling Geoff to a side room for some privacy.  
When he shut the door, Geoff gave Jack a confused look.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. But--”  
“Is it the cops again because I already told Trevor I took care of it.”  
“Okay, one, you didn’t take care of it, there’s still too many running around and two, it’s not any cops. Did you see the way Gavin and Ryan were playing games out there?”  
Geoff thought for a moment. “Don’t they always play Minecraft? Seemed pretty normal to me.” Jack sighed.  
“Yesterday morning I was helping Gavin get ready for his date. He had said it was just for fun and I believed him but...I’m not sure it is.”  
“You think Gavin really likes Ryan?” Geoff’s raised voice was quickly hushed by Jack, who’s eyes darted to the door. Behind it, the three men played their game. If Michael knew about this...it wouldn’t be good.  
“I can’t say for certain but I think he does. I heard him talking to himself saying that he wanted to impress Ryan. That he had to make the date count.” Jack was never one to jump to conclusions, he had to be the adult of the group when Geoff couldn’t be, but he had to admit Gavin sounded awfully suspicious.   
“Well that’s quite the load to drop on me Jack. What do we do?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself.” Jack sat down on the bed, staring at the wall. Gavin liking Ryan would certainly mix things up but Jack wasn’t sure that was a good thing. There were a few ah crew members that played for the other team but Ryan wasn’t one of them. Michael? He’s dated men and women alike, from Jeremy to Lindsay. Ray didn’t like anyone, Gavin’s flirted with genders across the spectrum (without much luck) and Geoff had his fair share of boyfriends over the years. But Ryan was a harder case to crack. Jack couldn’t recall any crush or late night hookups that bled into the next morning. No high school girlfriends or coming out stories. Nothing.  
“Maybe he doesn’t like dudes.” Geoff read Jack’s mind and the two looked at each other with worried faces. If Gavin did like Ryan, and they weren’t sure if he even did, then it could break the two apart.   
“We can’t have another Michael/Lindsay thing again Geoff. Maybe we should say something.”  
“No.” Geoff waved Jack away, deep in thought. “That won’t work. I’m going to talk to him myself. If he thinks these dates are real, then we should know.”  
“You’ll talk to Ryan?”  
“Gavin. I’ll talk to Gavin.” Geoff nodded, certain. “I’ll ask him if he really likes Ryan. He wouldn’t lie to me.”  
“And how do you know that?” Jack listened for the three guys in the living room and relaxed when they continued to be distracted by the silly video game.  
“It’s Gavin, Jack. He trusts me.” Geoff said, believing it. Geoff and Gavin’s relationship was less like a worker and boss and more like a father and son. If Gavin had problems he came to Geoff first, no matter what. Once, when Gavin first joined the crew, he had some assholes wreck one of his cars and when Geoff found out, those assholes were in the hospital for a week. Jack was pretty sure, after following up to make sure there were no legal charges, that one guy had to eat through a feeding tube. Geoff was Gavin’s number one support and if Gavin was getting married, then Geoff needed to know all the details.  
And Gavin needed to trust him enough to tell them.  
After reassuring Jack once more, Geoff called Gavin over to the bedroom and Jack stepped away. Slightly irritated over the game he was missing, Gavin paced back and forth as Geoff shut the door.  
“Gav, can I ask you something? A serious question?”   
Gavin paused, puzzled.  
“What’s this about?”  
“Look, Jack was talking to me before and he thinks that...that you…” Geoff’s voice trailed off and he took a moment to play his next sentence in his head. “...you can’t freak out on me okay?”  
“Geoff?”  
“Jack thinks you like Ryan.”  
“Of course I like Ryan! What do you mean, did you think I hated him?” Gavin laughed, “Like Ryan...yeah he’s ridiculous but I’m not upset about it. He’s my friend!”  
“No, Gavin, fuck you’re an idiot.” Geoff put his head in his hands and Gavin’s smile faded.  
“Wait, you think….you think I like him in a romantic way?”  
“You seem really close to him! And you’ve got to admit this whole dating thing is a little suspicious.” Geoff said. The older man shrugged his shoulders, not meeting Gavin’s eyes.   
“I told you its not like that! At all!”  
Gavin was shocked to say the least. Yeah, he was enjoying going on little dates with Ryan, but he’d never kiss the guy! Or fuck him or all the other real couple things that went along with marriage. It’s like Ryan said, the wedding was just to keep Gavin legal.  
Gavin wasn’t worried about dating because he wanted Ryan to fall for him, he just wanted to have a partner!  
No, wait, that still sounded gay.  
He wanted to…  
To…  
To be with someone, platonically. To go through the experience of dating because he never had before. There were never girls at his porch, kissing him before driving off to the movies. He never got to hold hands with boys in high school behind the bleachers while the gym teachers were too busy trying to get sophomores to exercise. This was his chance to feel normal. When Michael was dating Lindsay or Jeremy, it was normal. Just a man and his date doing couple things and enjoying each other's company. This was his only chance to have a bond like that, to know someone could tolerate him enough to have their relationship be legally binding. It didn’t have to be romantic with Ryan, just...comfortable.  
Gavin was sure Ryan felt the same way, seeing as the man hadn’t dated anyone either. And who said Ryan was even into men! The guy could be as straight as an arrow or into something weird like furries.  
Jesus christ he hoped to god Ryan was not into furry porn. Or dead people. The man did kill a lot of people during the day...   
Maybe normal was not the standard Gavin should be reaching for as part of a killer gang.  
“Helllloooo. Gavin are you okay?” Geoff waved his hand in front of Gavin’s face, “You still in there buddy?”  
“Uh, yeah, yeah I’m fine. I don’t like Ryan like that Geoff. Honest.” And he meant it. Gavin knew what it felt like to like someone. The fluttery chest, the creeping blush. Ryan just didn’t do that to him. Geoff nodded his head.  
“Okay, I believe you. Sorry for cornering you like this, you can finish your game.” Geoff shifted, pulling his hands from his pockets to open the door and reunite with Jack at the table, “If anything changes, just let me know about it first.” Gavin nodded and went back to playing Minecraft, joining the group like he never left.   
Jack turned to Geoff, who shook his head and went back to looking over the map. As they planned the next heist, hesitant with so many cops running around, Jack still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something between Ryan and Gavin that no one else could see.  
And as Michael watched Ryan pat Gavin on the back when he made an enchanted diamond sword, he felt the same thing.


	4. Date 2: The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, police brutality and homophobic language in this chapter!

“Psst, Ryan.”  
“What?”  
“Ry!”  
“WHAT?”  
“This movie sucks.” Gavin and Ryan, seated in an almost empty movie theater, whispered back and forth to each other as the romantic movie dragged on. It wasn’t their first choice, nor their second, third or fourth, but it was the only one that wasn’t a bloody horror gore fest or the 8th sequel of Despicable Me. With the cops dispersing over the weekend, the boys took any time out of the apartment that they could get.  
The plot was lost on both the men, their attention instead on each other. Gavin would comment on every cheesy line the actress said and Ryan would impatiently silence him. If whisper-yelling was a thing, Ryan was the master of it.  
“It doesn’t suck Gavin, you just aren’t paying attention.”  
“I’m not paying attention because it sucks!” Gavin rolled his eyes, leaning his arm on the cup holder.   
The movie continued, with the actress crying out for her lover in the pouring rain, mascara dripping down her face and chin. The actor that supposedly was in love with her threw himself into his pickup truck, turning the key and slamming the door before breaking down. As the woman wailed on screen, the two men in the theater watched awkwardly. Gavin, still thrown off from his conversation with Geoff, had slowly begun to analyze every action Ryan made. When he went to pull his arm around Gavin’s shoulder, Gavin flinched and Ryan pulled away. When the two burst out laughing at what was supposed to be a dramatic exit, Gavin’s laugh abruptly cut off a second after.  
Ryan noticed, of course. He also noticed the Jack’s stare when he told him about this second date. The look of suspicion. Like he knew something.  
If something was going on, Ryan wanted to know what. Keeping his voice low for the other viewers scattered around the theater, Ryan tapped Gavin’s shoulder.  
“Gavin.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I ask you something?” Gavin stiffened at Ryan’s question. Was this it? Was Ryan going to confess his love for Gavin and expect him to sweep him off his feet? To lock lips at the same time the characters on screen melted into a tearful embrace?  
God, Gavin thought, he really needed to get out of his own head.  
“Sure thing Ryan.”  
“Did something happen? You and Jack have been acting kind of weird lately.”  
“Weird? What do you mean weird?” Gavin panicked. Yup, not acting weird at all. “What have we been doing?”  
Ryan thought for a moment. “Well, this morning when I told Jack I was taking you to the movies he made it out to be a way bigger deal than it was. Then when we went to leave I saw him watching us from the kitchen.”  
“Oh that’s just what Jack does Ry.” Gavin waved his hand. “He’s always a little paranoid.”  
“Is he though?” Ryan shifted, looking back at the screen. The movie was almost over now and it made Ryan’s heart fall a little. Soon the lights would turn on and they’d have to go back into the sunlight. Back to work and heists and not whatever this was with him and Gavin. Something that felt safe. “And you haven’t been yourself either.”  
“I’m…” Gavin searched for the words, “...nervous. About what we’re doing.”   
“You want to stop this?” Ryan gestured vaguely. He still was unsure about calling these excursions dates. They were something else. Not romantic, but certainly more than an average friendship. Closer, maybe.   
“No! No, I don’t. It’s just new to me. You know that.” Gavin shifted in his seat, desperate to change the topic. He couldn’t tell Ryan about what Geoff and Jack said but he didn’t want to lie either. He truly was new to dating. He was also new to maybe having someone like him, and that made Gavin nervous too. Ryan liking him would be different from just fun dates and pretend flirting. It was serious.  
The conversation died down after that. Ryan continued to prod and Gavin continued to dodge any questions. Eventually the movie ended, the couple reuniting and starting a family like they were destined to do. The screen, frozen on this kissing couple’s smiling faces, faded to black. Gavin began to gather his things and Ryan awkwardly pushed himself out of the reclining chair. He tried to find his phone, probably stuck between the seat and the armrest, but something was wrong.  
The movie was over, but the lights never turned back on.  
“Oh fuck!” Ryan grabbed Gavin’s shoulders and threw them both to the ground as the movie-goers jumped up and began firing. Popcorn flew everywhere, the spray from the bullets bouncing off the walls and ripping through the screen. The only lights were the quick flashes as the now revealed cops shot at Gavin and Ryan, blinks of light in pitch black darkness. The two remained crouched behind their chairs, scrambling for guns they didn’t have. Ryan found a pistol in his belt and Gavin only had a knife.  
They were surrounded.  
It all made sense. The sudden lack of police in town, the mostly empty movie theater, the repeated warnings from Trevor that Geoff swore he had under control. The cop who shot those men outside the apartment a week ago--a double agent.   
This was a police raid.   
Separated from the rest of the crew, Gavin and Ryan were the perfect targets. They were unarmed and distracted. Too busy paying attention to each other to notice the lack of staff at the theater. The unusually muscular and well armed crowd. The guards at each of the fire exits, blocking their escape.   
Gavin called Geoff in a panic as Ryan shot at the cops, barely ducking in time as bullets shot past him. The doors at the front of the theater burst open as more cops flooded in, the room echoing with the sound of boots and guns reloading. After a few more rounds, Ryan’s gun clicked. He was out of bullets.  
“What the hell do we do Ryan?” Gavin gripped his knife tightly as he turned toward the older man.  
“I don’t know.”   
“What do you mean you don’t know? You have to think of something!” Gavin panicked. Ryan, recognizing the younger man’s inexperience, took the lead. Taking a cautious step forward, Ryan took Gavin’s hand and began to pull them both forwards, seat to seat. As they dodged bullets overhead, they crouch-ran to the end of the row.  
“What do we do once we run out of cover? The doors are guarded Ry!”  
“Uh...we need to…” Ryan’s eyes darted across the theater. The cops were beginning to get braver, advancing on the couple. They were running out of options.  
“There!” Gavin pointed to a side door, probably some kind of supply closet. It was a locked door that would keep them somewhat safe until backup arrived.  
The men’s hopes were dashed however, when they saw the huge gap between the seats they were hiding behind and the door.  
Then they heard a familiar voice and a spatter of gunshots sent the surrounding cops to their knees.  
“Michael?”  
“Get in the fucking closet Gavin!” Michael, seemingly appearing out of thin air, was just a silhouette in front of the projector until his machine gun began to fire. The shorter man’s face was dark, backlit by the projector spraying a white screen around his shape and onto the screen. As Michael shot holes into the cops, his shadow towered over the theater like the grim reaper over tortured souls.   
Gavin and Ryan took their opportunity and sprinted towards the door. Behind them, Michael’s pyrotechnics shook the room. Fire and smoke clouded the air, the fire alarm drenching the remaining police force, but neither party stopped shooting. It was like the cops bought endless bullets to riddle into the chests of the AH crew and instead had to fire blindly at the projector to avoid decorating the screen with blood.  
“This is bloody insane!” Gavin gasped as a dead man fell to the floor with a thud at his feet. Bullets buzzed by his ears, slamming into the walls around him. It was a wonder he wasn’t dead already.  
Ryan, still dragging Gavin behind him, prayed to every god he didn’t believe in to get them both safely to that damn closet. With his hand almost on the handle, a massive weight pulled him backwards, throwing him off his feet.   
Within seconds, a gun was pressed to his temple.  
“I got him! I got the fucking Vagabond!”   
A cop, bigger than most football players, towered over Ryan as another cop pulled Gavin away. Their hands, previously squeezed together, were ripped apart. Above them, a flash of blue grabbed at Michael’s throat and put a knife to it. The bullets stopped firing and the room went from a deafeningly loud to hauntingly silent.   
Michael struggled in the police chief’s grasp to no avail. As panic rose in his throat, he came to a sick conclusion.   
He was about to watch Ryan and Gavin die.

 

That morning, while Geoff excitedly pointed out the lack of police and how “I knew Trevor was overreacting”, Michael stayed silent. As far as anyone else was aware, he was just going to relax and let his leg heal while his boi and Ryan were out all day.  
Yeah right.  
Michael knew damn well not to leave those two alone for five seconds. Cast or no cast, Michael was not letting Gavin and Ryan go to a romantic movie by themselves.  
For safety and because Michael was... a little jealous.  
Look, if Gavin wants to have other friends that's fine, the crew is like one big family to everyone involved. But dating? A husband?   
Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t have any worries about the arrangement. Michael and Gavin were two of the closest guys in the crew! Who was there when Gavin got shrapnel lodged in his shoulder and needed someone to distract him as Jack pulled them out? Who was Michael’s first call in the morning back when Gav was a hacker and had to stay up all night to hack into the big banks?  
Gavin and Michael were a mainstay. There were partners.  
Ryan was only making things confusing.  
Ryan and Gavin’s relationship had begun to dampen Michael’s usually lively spirits and Geoff was quite aware of it. On any other day, Michael was at the gym, taking odd selfies in the mirror in the bathroom when he got home. He was betting Gavin twenty bucks he couldn’t down five hot dogs in under a minute, bun and all. He was building intricate bombs that could burn through steel but stay under control long enough not to explode in the cargo bob. His laugh could be heard from rooms away.  
Now he was sipping coffee in the kitchen with Geoff and Jack, watching Ryan and Gavin leave the apartment. Jack had made a face at Ryan that made Michael uneasy but with this damn cast on Michael couldn’t investigate further.  
“No.”  
“Aw come on Ray just for a couple hours! What if something happens to them?”  
“They’ll be fine. I’ve got shit to do.” Ray brushed Michael off. The Hispanic man had been sent on a wild goose chase by Trevor, who was still upset at some intercepted police calls, and now Ray had to go investigate to get both Trevor and Geoff off his back.  
“Fine. I’ll just go myself then.” Michael grabbed his crutches and hop-walked away. Taking an uber to the theater, he sat in wait for the entire movie. Unlike the dumbasses in the front row, he actually brought weapons unless anything went down (police or a sneaky kiss), but he too was caught unaware by the sudden gunshots.  
Now he had a knife to his throat, a cop breathing down his neck, and a gun fully loaded kicked away on the floor.   
In times like these it's hard not to think about all the different things one could have done to avoid such a mess. Gavin could have brought his pistol. Ryan could have suggested a more open event to go to, not a cramped movie theater.  
Michael could have never broke up with Jeremy and just lived the life of an average bank teller with him. Eating sandwiches and drinking beer every night, watching the sun go down.   
But no. Instead he was here chasing a man who didn’t love him and was going to get killed for it.  
He could only imagine what Gavin was thinking.

 

“I’m dead. This is it, I’m dead, I’m a goner, my whole life thrown away and the last thing I did was watch a shitty romantic movie with a serial killer beside me.” Gavin’s mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to think of some way out of this. Geoff was on his way right? He could blow through the wall, getting Ray to snipe every cop until they were safe. Maybe Jack was hiding like Michael was. That’s why Michael showed up, to save them once he found out about the police raid. It all made sense.  
Except now Michael was seconds from death, so there went his only solution. Ryan was in no better position. All three men stood motionless as they waited for the police chief’s next move.   
“Well, looks like we’ve got a couple of queers on our hands.” The cop holding Gavin, pushing a gun into his back, nodded towards Ryan, “Is he your boyfriend?”  
Gavin stayed silent. Eager for an answer, the cop behind Ryan tightened his grip on Ryan’s arms, asking him “Is he your bitch?”  
“He will be once they get to prison.” The cops laughed, their movements pushing their weapons against Ryan and Gavin’s bodies, reminding them of their presence.  
Neither of the men spoke, not risking their lives for a biting remark. Michael, however, was not one for self preservation.  
“Leave them alone!” He screamed, the knife grazing his throat as he inhaled. The police chief kicked Michael’s legs, sending him to the ground. His knees caught his fall and Michael gasped in pain as his bad leg hit the floor.  
“Yell like that and they’ll be dead before we get em in handcuffs.”  
Michael shut his mouth. Just like that, a gun was pointed at his skull.   
Ryan, his skull mask suffocating him as he took deep breaths, tried to meet Gavin’s eyes. If he could just make it look like he had a plan, then maybe their last moments wouldn’t be too bad. At least Gavin thought he was really going to jail. Ryan knew these cops from his years before the crew, back when he was a sniper to pay off his college debt.  
These cops shot first, asked questions later.   
However, Gavin couldn’t look at Ryan. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t begged to go on these stupid dates, they’d all be home playing video games. They’d be safe.   
“How about we make this fun?” One cop tilted his head and the other nodded,a silent agreement sending a wicked grin to their faces. Michael shut his eyes, praying that Geoff would hurry the hell up. If these cops didn’t haul them off to jail by now, they had something much worse in mind.  
“What are you going to do?” Ryan asked. The cop holding him didn’t answer. Instead, the police chief holding Michael hostage spoke up.  
“Oh I know what's going on. Looks like we’re about to get some information.”  
The cop behind Ryan pushed him to the ground, Gavin watching in dismay. “We’ve been looking for a gang leader. Geoff Ramsey. You heard of him?”  
“Fuck you.” Ryan spit on the shined shoes of the cop. “I’m not telling you shit.”  
The cop bristled, his face turning red. Before Ryan could duck, the officer’s boot slammed into his face, leaving a dirt mark on his mask. The Vagabond doubled over in pain, blood dripping down his chin.  
“Ry!” Gavin took a step forward, completely forgetting the gun pointed at his back, and two cops jumped forward to restrain him.  
“It’s okay Gavin. I’m okay.” Ryan struggled past the pain to smile weakly. He looked up to see Gavin in tears.  
“Looks like this fag is gonna cry.” One of the cops laughed. “Why don’t we ask you then? Where’s Geoff Ramsey?”  
“I...I don’t know him.” Gavin answered. The shake in his voice betrayed him.  
“Wrong!” The cop with Ryan’s blood on his shoe kicked Ryan’s torso to the floor. He landed on the cold tile face first, groaning in pain. “Everytime you don’t answer a question, or lie to us, your fuck buddy gets a little more bruised.”  
“No!” Gavin and Michael gasped.   
“Yes! Question 1: Where is Geoff Ramsey?”  
“I...He…” Gavin froze, eyes darting from Ryan to Michael to the cop then back to Ryan. He didn’t want to say anything. Michael, hard to see from so far away, was mouthing the words “Don’t tell him.” Gavin didn’t know what to do.  
“I’m waiting.” The cop tapped his foot, putting pressure on the other foot holding Ryan down. Ryan, feeling dizzy, offered Gavin no advice.  
“He is out of town. I haven’t seen him since this morning.” Technically that wasn’t a lie. Geoff was out on the outskirts of the city with Jack, at least he was before hopefully making his way to the theater.  
The cop watched Gavin’s face as he answered. The answer was truthful enough and Ryan breathed a sigh of relief when a second kick never came.  
“Question 2: How much would Ramsey pay to get you three back?”  
“What?” Gavin honestly didn’t know how much he was worth. While Geoff could be ruthless when he wanted to, he loved his crew. He’d give up his fortune for their safety.  
These cops were playing dirty. Unsurprising for the LSPD, but disgusting nonetheless.  
“Answer the question.”  
“I don’t know!” Gavin began to panic, “I don’t know!” The cop’s frown grew deeper and without a pause the gun pointed at Ryan’s head was in Gavin’s face. Gavin closed his eyes, dreading the next few moments, before he heard a gunshot and Ryan’s muffled shout.  
A bullet was now lodged in Ryan’s shoulder.  
“Holy shit.” Michael bit his tongue to keep a string of curses from escaping his lips. Gavin struggled in his captor’s arms, tears springing free. If he was panicked before, he was inconsolable now.  
“Question 3: Are you legally in this country?”  
Gavin’s mouth went dry.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He answered, voice bordering on a whisper.  
“You’re a Brit. I’d know that accent anywhere. You got a visa?” The cop stared Gavin down, seeming like he already knew the answer. Gavin did have a visa, but it expired years ago. This time,he didn’t think half-truths would get him out of this one. But it was worth a shot.  
“Of course I have a visa!”  
“Wrong again! Looks like your friend has run out of luck.” Smiling, the cop aimed his gun at Ryan’s head. Gavin’s shoulders slumped, defeat in his eyes knowing he couldn’t jump in front of Ryan to save him.  
He would if he could.  
“Don’t shoot!” Michael screamed.  
In the seconds between Gavin’s surrender and the other cop’s finger heading towards the trigger, an explosion sent every man in the theater to the floor.  
“Yippee ki yay motherfuckers!” As the smoke cleared, three shadows became recognizable. Geoff, hanging out of a helicopter, Ray, shooting all three cops around Gavin and Ryan,and Jack, covering Ray. As the arms holding him back went slack, Gavin fell to the floor in relief.  
“Gavin, take Ryan to a safe spot. We got this.” Ray shot at the police chief as Michael made his escape. Gavin grabbed Ryan’s torso, careful to avoid his shoulder, and dragged him into the supply closet. Shutting the door behind them, he could still hear the gunfire.  
In his lap lay Ryan, slipping in and out of consciousness. His shoulder wound bled through his shirt and Gavin used one hand to stem the bleeding and the other to hold Ryan upright.  
“Stay awake Ry. We need you to be awake.” Gavin pulled Ryan close, pulling up his mask to check the damage. A bruise was already beginning to form across his face but all Gavin could see were Ryan’s bright blue eyes looking back up at him.  
“Gavin? What’s wrong?” Ryan’s face paint was smeared and bloody but Gavin looked at him like he was a guardian angel. The world swam around him, his sight going fuzzy in some places, but Ryan concentrated hard on deciphering Gavin’s gaze.  
In the moments following their awkward movie date, Ryan had tried to pull Gavin to safety in a blaze of glory, refused to give up Geoff’s location and took a horrendous beating that could have easily been given to Gavin if Ryan hadn’t spoke up.  
“You saved me Ryan.”  
Gavin and Ryan, only inches away from each other in that cramped closet, forgot to breathe. Looking into each other’s eyes, something clicked. Like a switch that had been ignored until one day it was turned on.   
Though neither could say why, everything changed.  
“Get off your asses, we have to move! It’s safe!” Michael, dragging his bad leg behind him, whipped the door open. The two men he found in each other’s arms flinched as though they had been caught doing something. Michael, red faced with adrenaline flooding his system, froze.   
All three men stayed still as the gunshots died down and Jack charged past them to pick up Ryan. Coming back to reality, Michael couldn’t help but feel like he walked in on a moment he shouldn’t have seen.   
And yet, after seeing Gavin’s fretful, tear-stained face, Michael pushed away the confusion and hurt and smiled like he had just won the world. Because he knew his boi needed it. With a nod, Gavin returned the favor.  
“Let’s get outta here.”

 

The helicopter ride back was a silent one as Jack wrapped Ryan’s shoulder and Geoff anxiously tapped his foot, searching the sky for any signs of danger. Ray had offered to drive the cargobob and was flying a little low for most of the crew but Gavin liked the distraction. After all, he did have a gun pointed at his face 20 minutes ago. Probably wasn’t a good idea to think about that for too long.  
“Hey Ray?”  
“Whats up Gav?”  
Gavin opened his mouth, ready to say something like a thank you for saving them, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, Gavin joined Ray in the cockpit, resting a hand on the pilot’s shoulder. That’s all the words Ray needed.  
“No problem man. You’ve always got us to protect you if you need us.”  
Looking back at his crew, Gavin tested Ray’s claim. Ryan rested on Jack’s shoulder as Jack tenderly tied the bandage tight. Michael massaged his bad leg, meeting Gavin’s eyes with another confident, defiant smile. Geoff, still scanned the skyline like a guard dog, always on high alert. Turning to Ray, Gavin believed what he said.  
“Yeah I know.”


	5. Texts and Nighttime worries

YouKnowWho: answer your phone.  
YouKnowWho: i’m calling again.

Jeremy’s phone buzzed incessantly. The bank teller, tired after a long day of doing nothing, threw a pillow over the phone to muffle the noise. He knew who was texting him and there was no way he was picking up.  
If Michael wanted to talk, he should come over to Jeremy’s place himself. Besides, it was almost 10 at night. Michael was drunk texting him again.

YouKnowWho: jeremy  
YouKnowWho: babe  
YouKnowWho: it’s michael

Yeah no shit it was Michael. Jeremy originally had him as “Michael” with orange and purple hearts around the name. After the breakup, Jeremy couldn’t stand to remember how hard he had fallen for the redhead, so he changed everything. His finger hovered over the delete button for the icon, a picture of Michael kissing Jeremy at the pride parade, but Jeremy couldn’t bear to replace it.  
As for calling Jeremy “babe”?  
No comment.

RimmyTimmTimm: fuck off michael  
YouKnowWho: jeremy! buddy!   
YouKnowWho: it’s been so long!  
RimmyTimmTimm: it’s been a week stop calling me.  
YouKnowWho: aw don’t be like that you know you miss me  
YouKnowWho: besides, i’m not texting you to get a pic of your dick  
YouKnowWho: i want to apologize

Now that got Jeremy’s attention. When him and Michael were on and off, Michael would ignore his mistakes, moving past them without addressing how Jeremy felt in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness. It was rare to get an apology and who could blame him? The guy’s job was to blow up people he had never met.The list of people who needed him to say ‘I’m sorry’ to was three miles long. The man detonated and ran, at work and in life.

RimmyTimmTimm: i’m listening  
YouKnowWho: i know i wasn’t the greatest boyfriend to you  
YouKnowWho: i was always jumping in front of bullets, putting my life on the line instead of relying on others.  
YouKnowWho: even yesterday, when gavin and ryan were about to die, I put us all in danger by threatening the cops instead of calling for backup.  
RimmyTimmTimm: and?  
YouKnowWho: being so close to death got me thinking.  
YouKnowWho: i don’t want to be this explosive daredevil anymore  
YouKnowWho: at least...not without someone by my side

Jeremy stared at his phone in disbelief. Was Michael really committing to a relationship with him? Jeremy’s heart raced as he watched those three little dots as Michael typed out his message. If Michael was serious about being together, just the two of them against the world...no. Could they be like that?

YouKnowWho: i thought i could handle ignoring...you know..  
YouKnowWho: my feelings  
YouKnowWho: god this sounds really fucking cheesy   
YouKnowWho: but ryan and gavin have gotten so close and it reminds me of what we used to have  
RimmyTimmTimm: what are you saying?  
YouKnowWho: i know this might sound strange lil J  
YouKnowWho: but i need you

 

Jeremy sucked in a breath. He said he wouldn’t fall so hard again but damn it, maybe Michael really was turning a new leaf. Who said people couldn’t change? And they did used to have something special. Maybe Michael wanted to bring back that lost spark.

YouKnowWho: i need you  
YouKnowWho: to hook up with me to make gavin jealous

Oh.   
So that is what this is about. Gavin. Of course it is.   
Of fucking course it is.

RimmyTimmTimm: what  
RimmyTimmTimm: what the fuck is wrong with you  
YouKnowWho: can you do it?  
RimmyTimmTimm: no way  
RimmyTimmTimm: I’m not going to pretend to drool over you to make gavin jealous. gavin is my friend   
YouKnowWho: pretend?  
RimmyTimmTimm: fuck off  
YouKnowWho: give me one good reason why you won’t

One good reason? Besides fucking with Gavin and Ryan’s feelings and making himself look like a idiot by going back to the same guy who couldn’t even yell out the right name when he came?

RimmyTimmTimm: i said no  
YouKnowWho: just one day jeremy  
YouknowWho: please babe  
YouKnowWho: then you’ll never have to hear from me again and you can move on and find a cute accountant to live with  
RimmyTimmTimm:...

Jeremy faltered. Just one day and he could forget Michael ever happened. Pretend there was no cute redhead who carved his name into tables and went through several jackets trying to find the perfect one even though he looked great in all of them. He could move on.

RimmyTimmTimm: fuck  
RimmyTimmTimm: fine  
RimmyTimmTimm: one day

God he hated himself.

\--

Two nights after the movie theater incident, Ryan was still recovering from a concussion and a now hideously painful shoulder. Jack had been checking up on him every few hours, feeding him broth and crackers. He had gagged during the night but didn’t let anyone in to help him, dizzy but conscious enough to block anyone but Jack into his room. As he slept, Gavin and Jack took turns bringing him a new cold washcloth to put on his head and to change his bandages.   
While Ryan tossed and turned, Geoff paced in his room. His footsteps on the polished hardwood woke up Jack, who was trying to nap any chance he got.  
“Go to sleep Geoff.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Geoff--”  
“No more dates, Jack. The zoo is done, the movies done--”  
“Geoff. Sleep. Please.”  
The two bickered silently behind their closed door. While they fought, Michael was wide awake. He was sitting in the kitchen, the fluorescent lights looking out of place while the sky was pitch black through the window. He turned them off, instead relying on a dim stove light to change the bandage on his leg. Like Ryan, he tended to hide his pain and pretend he felt fine during the day. At night, he snuck off to massage his leg and tend to the bruises and gunshot wounds he didn’t notice two days ago.  
He wiped a cloth with peroxide on it over a bullet scrape and hissed.   
Ray wasn’t even in the apartment. He sat out on the balcony, a shaky hand rolling a joint. Los Santos being the dirty city it was, clouds of pollution dunked in an ashtray hid every star in the sky. Even the occasional airplane looked sadder. Ray took a deep breath in, holding it, before letting go.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
Gavin sat beside Ryan, watching the injured man sleep. The blanket rose and fell, a groan making Gavin’s heart jump every time Ryan rolled onto his shoulder. He knew he should give the man some privacy, let him sleep in peace, but he couldn’t. Ever since Ryan saved Gavin something made Gavin feel protective. Like he needed to keep Ryan safe.  
Gavin chalked it up to feeling like he owed Ryan something, but that wasn’t it.  
Whatever it was, it kept Gavin up at 1 in the morning.  
The british man, twirling a now finished ring pop ring around his finger, chewed his lip anxiously. Maybe when Ryan got better they could get real rings, wedding bands spun with gold.  
They still had so much to plan. Flowers to order, guests to invite. It would be a small wedding, Ryan would like it better that way.   
Would he?  
There was still so much no one knew about Ryan.  
Maybe he likes lilies. Or roses, a timeless classic. Maybe a trellis wrapped in ivy, that would look nice.   
And god, what about the music? They’d have to get someone to play the piano as they walked down the aisle. And who would walk them down the aisle?   
Geoff would. He’d be a teary mess, but he’d do it.  
Gavin was lost in his thoughts when Ryan, fuzzy from meds, opened his eyes. The room was dark, moonlight filtering through the blinds as the clouds parted. He was wrapped tightly in a thick blanket, his bandages surprisingly clean and his headache subsiding.  
As Gavin planned who would sit where, Jeremy next to Lindsay but nowhere near Michael, Ryan watched the brit’s concentrated face in awe. Maybe it was the drugs, or the concussion, or maybe just the moonlight, but Ryan couldn’t help staring. Gavin just looked lovely. He couldn’t explain it.  
His eyes seemed to glow even when every other part of his body was battered and bruised. The passion Gavin had never shut off, it wasn’t a mask like Ryan wore. Gavin wore his heart on his sleeve and his empathy stirred something in Ryan he didn’t know he had. Even in the darkest moments this man was thinking...caring…  
He was *feeling*.  
Suddenly Ryan could feel his face warming up, his eyes between staring and trying to look anywhere else so he could get a hold of himself.   
Gavin made that choice for him.  
Free shook his head, dismissing a thought Ryan would never hear, before noticing Ryan was awake. The Vagabond looked pained, like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t, but Gavin mistook his embarrassment for agony.  
“Ryan? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Gavin.” Ryan turned away, hiding the heat in his face he feared was a blush.   
“Do you need a towel or ice or...or should I get Jack?”  
“I’m fine Gav.”   
The two fell silent. Ryan wasn’t looking at Gavin but he could feel his eyes on him. He would have to say something.  
“Thank you.”  
Gavin blinked, shock apparent on his face. “You’re thanking me? You can’t even sit up straight because of me!” Gavin began to speak again but Ryan put a finger to the Brit’s lips. Effectively silenced, Gavin focused on the feeling of Ryan’s touch as the man continued.  
“Thank you...for being here.”  
As Ryan and Gavin whispered to each other, Ryan ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Ray walked by the bedroom door. Through the sliver of light shining through, Ray could see the men huddled close. One laughing silently and the other with a worried smile.  
The worried one, Ryan, seemed distracted and Ray stopped in the hallway to get a better look. His eyes skipped across the room, always landing back on Gavin. If Gavin laughed, Ryan’s shoulders loosened. If Gavin put his hand on Ryan’s arm, the man startled.  
Feeling weird about seeing whatever he was seeing, Ray kept walking until he got back to his room. He ignored Jack and Geoff’s mumbling and Michael’s soft footsteps as he limped to bed. But he couldn’t ignore what he just saw.  
Ryan was truly falling for Gavin.


	6. Arguments and an Idea

No one was surprised when Friday morning, Jeremy walked into the apartment carrying a bouquet of roses and a hideously garish suit with matching cowboy hat.  
Nor were they impressed with the elaborate speech Jeremy made to ‘beg’ Michael to take him back in the middle of the living room. Michael, after an unconvincing pause to think it over, agreed to give Jeremy another chance. The crew groaned.  
Michael had said to make a scene so Jeremy did what he was told.  
The fireworks were a nice touch.  
“Welcome back Jeremy.” Geoff, arm slung over Jack, nursed an angry headache he had been fighting for an hour. While Jeremy was busy setting up fireworks on the roof his old landlord lived under, Geoff and Gavin had argued over the new “no dates” rule.  
“This is ridiculous Geoff! You can’t just lock us up in this apartment like we’re prisoners!”  
“Gavin. You. Almost. Died.”  
“But we didn’t!”  
“But you could have!”  
“So what, we can never go on a heist again?” Gavin ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake. Ryan was starting to feel better and had gotten up in the middle of the night to get some air. Jack and Gavin found him three blocks away fighting the urge to smoke a cigarette. They dragged him back to the apartment. “We are a criminal gang! There’s risk involved in everything we do.”  
“Just because what we do is dangerous doesn’t mean you can go out looking for more danger Gavin.”  
“They’re just dates--”  
“No they’re not.” Geoff waved his hand, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Gavin, bewildered, stood motionless.  
“What?”  
“You really expect me to believe that these dates just you and Ryan parading yourselves around the city for fun? Just being two ‘blokes having a laugh’?” Geoff’s exaggerated british accent and sarcastic skip in his step only irritated Gavin further.  
“Yeah! Cause that’s what they are!”  
“Jesus fuck Gav I’d expect you to lie to Michael or Ray about this but to me? You really can’t tell me what’s going on?”  
“Going on? What’s going on?”  
“Gavin, Ryan risked his life to protect you after literally proposing to you and you have been staying up all night taking care of him like you’re his nurse!”  
“And?”  
Geoff, pacing like a lunatic at this point, bit his lip to keep from shouting even more obscenities at the man in front of him. He loved Gavin but god, sometimes this guy was an idiot. He couldn’t tell if Gavin was hiding his feelings for Ryan or if he really just wasn’t aware of them.  
And Geoff didn’t know which one was worse.  
“He fucking likes you and you obviously like him back. Ray said he saw you two a few nights ago--”  
“Ray didn’t see anything because nothing happened! And why was Ray being sneaky anyway?”  
Geoff didn’t have an answer for that one, technically Ray had told him what he saw in private and wanted to keep it a secret, but you didn’t have to be sneaky to see something odd about Gavin and Ryan.  
It was at this point that both Gavin and Ryan expected Gavin to deny that he liked Ryan again. It was what he had been doing for weeks. Acting astonished when anyone mentioned it. What? Liking Ryan? Just because he had been talking to himself in the mirror about how important this was and then *begging* Geoff to let him go on more dates?  
So maybe Geoff was a little biased. He wanted to see Gavin and Ryan get together. At first he was wary of the arrangement, Michael’s tumultuous relationships gave him more stress then he’d like to admit. But maybe having a stable relationship in the crew would be just what they needed. God knows the men came from bad home lives. They didn’t need to see any more domestic horror shows.  
But Gavin had been adamant in denying such a relationship, one Geoff wanted so badly for him to have. These dates were platonic. A means to fulfill a wish to be wanted by someone else. Fun side adventures that built up to a final reward, a wedding. Citizenship. A place to belong.  
Gavin didn’t say anything else. He took Geoff’s silence as guilt and stormed out of the room. Like his crew was forcing feelings from him, nitpicking Gavin’s actions to find something that seemed suspicious.  
Yet….he didn’t say he didn’t like Ryan and that shocked both of them. To be clear, he didn’t say he DID like Ryan. But denying and ignoring an accusation are two different things.  
The truth was, Gavin wasn’t quite sure of his status with Ryan either. He knew lots of other things about Ryan, like how he had never dated anyone and how his mother used to dress him like a gnome for Halloween and took pictures that can never be deleted from the internet.  
He knew that Ryan was a killer, his eyes going blank when he slit someone’s throat. He was reckless, driving on the highway like he was playing a racing game and not carrying thousands of dollars of weaponry in the trunk.  
However, there was so much Gavin didn’t know. If Ryan was gay. And, if he was, if he liked the brit in a more-than-friends way, something that Gav wanted to be sure of before falling head over heels for the guy. And it wasn’t like he could ask, Gavin made it very clear that their relationship was platonic and it would be tough to take that back now.  
Not that he wanted to, of course.  
At least, he didn’t think so. In times like these, it was better not to think about stuff like that at all. Emotions were too complicated for quick conversations and if Gavin wasn’t careful he could mess everything up. And that included telling Geoff things he didn’t even know himself.

\--

As for now, Geoff watched Jeremy declare his love for Michael, something that wouldn’t last long. Michael was playing the long game, flaunting a boy toy around to get on Gavin’s nerves. While Gavin’s attraction to Ryan was on the fence, his love for Michael was even more of a mystery. Playing with Gavin’s heart could never end well.  
“Geoff, we have an idea.”  
“Oh god.”  
“Wait, no, its a good one.” Michael tried to reassure Geoff by looking to Jeremy, pointing to the man as he nodded in approval.  
“Michael told me that dates are off-limits--”  
“And that includes you two.” Geoff started, but Jeremy cut him off.  
“--but we would like to propose a date here in the apartment. We could sit at the dinner table, Jack could make us a nice meal and we would be safe from any harm.” Jeremy continued to explain the date, roping several other crew members into planning the meal. Geoff was apprehensive, he was never going to be fully on board with Michael and Jeremy’s idea of how relationships work, but he didn’t have the heart to say no. After arguing with Jack during the night and Gavin in the morning, maybe Geoff wasn’t the expert on dating he thought he was.  
“What a load of rubbish!” Gavin gawked at Michael’s plan. “Ryan and I can’t go to the boardwalk and Michael gets to court Lil J with expensive wine?”  
“That does seem pretty unfair Geoff.” Ryan agreed. Almost back to his former self, Ryan had remained eager to continue the dates he and Gavin had begun a month before. However, unlike Gavin, he knew to give Geoff time to cool off after what happened at the movies. Ryan was a man of strategy.  
And so was Michael.  
“How about…” Michael looked at Jeremy, smiling wide. If Jeremy had any doubts about tonight, seeing Michael’s grin pushed them away. “We have a double date!”  
“Really? Gavin, what do you think?” Jeremy watched Gavin’s reaction. If he seemed jealous, that was a good sign. It meant Jeremy got to lay on the mushy romance reeeaaalll thick.  
“I--I guess that works. You mind making an extra meal Jack?”  
“I don’t really have a choice.” Jack sighed and left the room to find a recipe everyone could enjoy, leaving Geoff on the couch alone. The man watched as Jeremy and Michael followed Jack into the kitchen. Michael looked thrilled, his positivity spreading to Jeremy. The bald bank teller blushed as Michael threw his arm around him.  
Gavin was not as amused.  
“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, pulling Gavin into a side room.  
“I don’t like this whole double date idea Ry. I just can’t pinpoint why.” Ryan and Gavin sat in silence, the sound of Jeremy and Michael laughing in the other room becoming quite distracting.  
“Well, maybe its because we’ve never been on a date together with other people before. Do you think they’ll judge us?” Ryan asked this to Gavin but was really asking it to himself. Ever since the two almost died, the crew had been tiptoeing around them. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. It would make sense if they were just cautious around Ryan, with him healing and all, but it was with Gavin too.  
“Maybe. I know Geoff has been acting off about our dates.”  
“How so?”  
“He--” Gavin paused. He was going to tell Ryan what Geoff had said earlier, about the men truly liking each other, but that was a conversation Gavin wasn’t ready for yet.  
“He...?”  
“He just said some stuff. It doesn’t matter. I think I’m worried about Michael and Jeremy being there because they are...them. If it was anyone else I wouldn’t care.”  
Ryan leaned back, crossing one leg over the other while staring hard in front of him. Like he was thinking about something. Gavin watched him, regretting ever bringing the topic up  
“They are a bit much, aren't they?”  
Gavin snorted.  
“What?”  
“Aw you know. Always on and off. And when they are on they are ON.” Ryan laughed to himself, his point proven by a loud crash in the other room.  
“Was that--”  
“Sorry! We’ll pay for that!” Jeremy unapologetically called out and Ryan could only imagine what Michael was doing to him to break a vase.  
“Yeah you have a point there.” Gavin smiled, turned towards Ryan, and burst out laughing. Ryan joined him, trying not to attract too much attention from the crew members now crowded in the hallway trying to avoid broken porcelain.  
Once they calmed down, Gavin went silent, a dangerous glint in his eye.  
“Oh no.”  
Ryan watched as a scheme hatched in Gavin’s mind, never a good thing for anyone in the crew. The year before, the brit had made that same expression and the ensuing chaos left Ray with a bruised hand and Gav missing a front tooth.  
But Ryan had to admit he loved watching Gavin think. He could get lost in those eyes forever.  
“Ry, do you think maybe Michael and Lil J are trying to make us jealous?”  
“Jealous?”  
“To prove they are the better couple! You saw the way they were acting back there, Lil J was the flirtiest I’ve ever seen him!”  
“Flirtiest?” Ryan, doubting that was a word, raised his eyebrows and jumped out of the way right before Gavin could shove him. Gav was right though, Michael and Jeremy were being more affectionate than usual. Though that just might be Jeremy falling back into old habits. It was obvious that man had quite the soft spot for the redhead.  
“Yes, flirtiest, and two can play at that game!” Gavin shot up, his hands on his hips. “If Michael wants to be cheeky then we’ll have to be even cheekier.”  
“Are you saying we should act like we love each other?” Ryan, regretting not wearing his usual makeup, felt his face heat up. Having Gavin all over him for the night would be...nice. But this was a big step. Before they had been doing romantic things as close friends. To do romantic things as a couple felt daunting.  
“We’re engaged! We might as well start acting that way some time! Besides, it's just like a regular date, but with an audience. An audience that wants us to be a bit more saucy.” Gavin proudly explained his plan to Ryan, his character falling into place. Ryan nodded along. When Gavin was finished, with the prompting of Michael bursting into the room to announce dinner, his attitude transformation was complete. No longer was Gavin the bumbling british man who worried too much about what everyone else was thinking about him. Now he was a British-American Bond, slick with sweet words that made Ryan’s spine tingle and his head spin. Ryan, usually the stone-faced killer, was now the lovestruck fool, hiding his blush with an amused smirk. He pushed away from Gavin’s advances, acting like he was in the throes of romance but always trying to downplay it. Except by downplaying it, Ryan was only making more obvious Gavin’s sultry smiles.  
To Ryan, it didn’t feel like acting.  
While Ryan was loving the attention, Michael laughed off his jealousy by pressing his mouth against Jeremy’s. Kissing him like he would never get the chance again.  
Gavin, later persuading himself that he had done it only to get on Michael’s nerves, did the same to the vagabond.

\--

The next night, the scene was set.  
Jack had cooked a lovely dinner for the men, steak with roasted potatoes and steamed vegetables alongside polished glasses of red wine. The plates were spread neatly across the deep red tablecloth, lit by candlelight. Geoff had to admit, for such a last minute date he almost denied, Jack had really pulled the whole thing together. Paying for those cooking classes had been worth it.  
Dimming the lights and pouring the wine was Ray, the waiter for the night. He was wearing an elegant black tuxedo, the fresh rose placed on his jacket a sharp contrast to the black fabric. He pulled out each seat, trying not to laugh as he called each man “monsieur”.  
On one side of the table sat Ryan and Gavin, dressed to the nines in matching suits and holding each other’s hands.  
On the other side sat Michael and Jeremy. They were much more polished then their usual rowdy selves. Jeremy had even taken off the cowboy hat.  
With everyone now seated and eating, Jack and Geoff left the room to give the men some privacy. Ray followed them, a bell placed at the head of the table if anyone needed anything else.  
The date had begun.  
It was a room silent besides the sound of eating and the occasional shifting of someone in their chair.  
If only the night ended as peacefully as it began.


	7. Date 3: Another Date Gone Wrong

“Babe, I am so glad you’re leg is fully healed. Seeing you hurt was...devastating” Jeremy winced, rubbing his leg under the table as his voice dripped with sarcasm. Michael had been kicking him every time Jeremy said too much or didn’t say enough. Needless to say the tension-filled silence was cut off by groans multiple times before the end of the night.  
“Oh Jeremy, I’m sorry I worried you. I was just so caught up in *saving someone’s life* I knew I had to risk life and limb to keep my friends alive.” Michael caught Gavin’s eye, the Brit replaying the tragic night in his head, as he pulled Jeremy’s face close and grinned. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”  
“If that includes bruising his Tibia then you’ve done an excellent job Michael.” Ryan observed, a mouth full of steak keeping him from saying more. If the statement fazed the redhead, he didn’t show it. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, folding them behind his head. Jeremy spoke up.  
“You’re looking better Ryan. Michael told me you went through alot.”  
“Yeah, I got banged up pretty badly .”  
“Nothing more than our usual nights together, right Ry?” Gavin smiled devilishly, letting a hand fall softly on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan snapped his mouth shut, stifling a choking noise from a piece of steak he was chewing. Jeremy’s eyes widened and he stuttered, looking to Michael for guidance.  
Another score for Gavin Free. 7th one of the night but who's counting?  
“Huh, I didn’t know that’s what you two had been doing for the past few nights. Sounds like you’re one hell of a nurse.” Michael rolled his eyes but Gavin jumped on the opportunity.  
“I know how to treat my love right. Might as well get practice for being in handcuffs.”  
Ryan bit his cheek to stop from gasping. Between being called Gavin’s love to that comment with obviously sexual connotations, his heart felt like everyone in the room could hear it beating. Then he remembered that was the point. Ryan blushed, shaking his head in a gleeful surprise and denying everything. Gavin played along.  
“Alright Ry, we’ll only practice if I’m the one wearing them.”  
Across from the flirtatious couple, Jeremy grew worried. He had been out of the loop for the past weeks and to him Ryan and Gavin seemed like the ultimate power couple. How could he compete with Gavin acting like this? Was he always this smooth?  
Michael was not so easily thrown-off.  
“Speaking of handcuffs, where will you two be going on your next date? I’m guessing somewhere less risky?”  
“Well...we were thinking maybe the beach? It’s cheesy but a solid choice for romance.” Ryan turned towards Gavin, who nodded in agreement.  
“That sounds great! Jeremy and I will probably see you from our trip on Geoff’s yacht.” Michael took another bite, a pained groan coming from Jeremy’s mouth as he reached to rub his leg.  
“I was getting to bringing that up babe.” Jeremy shook his shoulders, returning to his saccharine sweet attitude. “I knew we needed to go somewhere special to celebrate being reunited after so long and a bouquet of roses wouldn’t be enough. We needed something bold, something…*lavish*...” Jeremy laughed to himself, seemingly caught up in the moment and embarrassed about it. Michael swooped in to finish his sentence, throwing his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and pressing their cheeks together.  
“Don’t get all sappy on me now Lil J! We’ll have time for that later.” The two laughed, Michael breathless as he pulled away. Ryan held onto the tablecloth, worried Michael would jump on Jeremy at that very moment and throw all the glassware onto the floor.  
“A yacht? Fancy stuff.” Gavin shrugged. “Though I wouldn’t do the same. Ryan and I can enjoy ourselves just fine without frivolous distractions.”  
The somewhat lighter air around Michael and Jeremy once more turned sour, their laughs sounding less joyous. Gavin ignored them, cleaning his plate. As Michael tried to decipher just what Gavin was getting at, the brit swirled the wine in his glass and took a small sip. Wine like this was not meant to be rushed.  
This feeling was meant to be savored.  
But that didn’t mean it wasn’t bitter.  
Before Michael could speak, Ryan reached out for the bell in front of him and rang it. In seconds Ray appeared at the head of the table, like he had been waiting behind the door. Almost certainly like he had been waiting behind the door.  
“Is there something you need?”  
“Yes, uh...waiter. I could use another cloth napkin for my lover here, he seems to have gotten some wine on his cheek.” Ryan gestured to Gavin, who quickly went to swipe his face. Ryan reached out and stopped Gavin’s arm, holding his wrist tightly.  
His grip turned Michael, powerless to the scene, bright red. Jeremy knew that look.  
Michael was jealous.  
“Right away.” Ray bowed slightly and left only to return with a cloth napkin a moment later. Ryan thanked Ray and sent him off. Once the door had shut behind their waiter, Ryan released Gavin’s wrist and used one hand to cradle Gavin’s cheek and the other to hold the napkin. As Michael’s chest burned, Ryan softly swiped any crumb or drop off of Gavin’s lip and floated his thumb over the area to make sure there was nothing left. The two locked eyes and the needing look on Gavin’s face gave Ryan what felt like fireworks in his fingertips. The brit held the position, bent close to Ryan like the man held up his entire world, for what seemed like ages.  
However, as sudden as the moment had started, it was soon over. Ryan returned to facing forward, met with Michael’s shock. Gavin froze for a beat before remembering where he was and turning to Jeremy. Like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone, Jeremy’s defeated frown betrayed him. He knew he had lost... whatever he had been seeking.  
Michael’s attention was certainly gone, Jeremy knew. In some part of himself, deep down locked away where he tried to bury his worst fears, Jeremy had tried to make this dinner his last shot at being with the redhead next to him. He threw aside every painful lesson he had learned after each breakup he had in hopes that Michael would finally love him back. And as for the night, his chance of impressing Gavin and Ryan, which suddenly felt like a stupid reason to get so worked up about, was gone as well. Obviously the display in front of him proved that Gavin was never letting Ryan go and Michael was best getting used to it.  
If Gavin was jealous he was damn good at hiding it.  
And why the hell was Jeremy a part of this? He was being used, AGAIN, as a fun game for Michael to play before he got tossed aside to go cry in a corner like he always did. Jeremy was trying to ruin a great relationship for Gavin, one of his best friends, to impress someone who would never give what Jeremy needed.  
There were many things Jeremy was in that moment but he decided that one of those things wasn’t going to be a fool.  
“I think I’ll see myself out.” Jeremy stood up, pushing himself up from the table and causing every plate to shake. He wasn’t angry, there was no venom in his voice, just tired. Michael jumped up next to him with enough emotion for the both of them.  
“What, *babe*, where are you going?” Desperation seeped deep into Michael’s words as Jeremy left the table and started for his jacket. It sounded dramatic but Jeremy knew it was real. “You can’t just leave in the middle of our date!”  
“Actually, I can.” Jeremy pulled on his jacket and his trusty cowboy hat tucked inside. No use in being formal anymore.  
As Michael pleaded for Jeremy to stay, his words laced first with poison then soon with panic, Gavin and Ryan stayed silent. Underneath the table, Ryan reached out for Gavin’s hand. Gavin took it.  
Hearing the commotion, Geoff, Ray and Jack peered in from the kitchen. Jeremy grew more uncomfortable as the audience grew and he pulled away from Michael’s grasp. As he pulled his keys out of his pocket, Jeremy looked up at Gavin.  
“I’m really sorry I was a part of this.” Jeremy apologized sincerely, though Gavin couldn’t figure out what for. The brit continued to remain silent, offering Jeremy a small smile. “Congratulations on the engagement Gav.”  
“Wait! Why are you leaving?” Michael pulled Jeremy to him, grabbing both his shoulders so Jeremy was forced to look into his eyes. “You have to tell me why.”  
Jeremy faltered. He looked down at Michael’s hands on him, at the man’s face showing not lust but care. He thought back to all the long nights and simple mornings they spent together. Brewing coffee as the sun rose and brushing bare skin to get as close to each other as they could.  
But then he saw Michael’s eyes dart to Gavin’s reaction. And he thought of months of Michael bringing Gav up in every conversation, his smile brightening when his name was mentioned, the two returning from heists bruised but alive and *shining*.  
Jeremy wasn’t angry at Michael for loving Gavin. But he had enough self-respect to know when he wasn’t wanted.  
“If you want to fuck Gavin so bad you don’t need me to do it.”  
The door slammed shut behind the bank teller, shaking the walls.  
“Michael? Are you okay?” Gavin stood, walking carefully to his boy’s side. Michael stiffened, turning away. After a second of tension, only Gavin and Ryan remained in the room. Ryan got up from his spot, letting Gav rest on his shoulder as they both looked at the front door in shock.  
One door closed, another wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! This semester has been so busy for me with all my classes and clubs but I promise, I didn't forget about this fic. I'll try to update whenever I can so stay tuned, and thank you to everyone who has left such lovely comments!


	8. Date 4: Not as Straight as He Seems

After the awkward proceedings of the double date, Michael had cordoned himself into his room whenever he wasn’t on a mission. He had been more eager to throw himself into danger, less eager to follow directions, and Geoff guessed it was an unconscious attempt to prove himself worthy to the crew again.  
Not that Michael had been pushed away in any sense. Only somewhat keen to Michael’s now foiled plans, Gavin had reached out to the man to try to understand what was going on inside his head. He slipped notes under Michael’s door, knocking once or twice, and if they rode in the helicopter, sat right next to him. If Gavin was aware that Michael wanted to be left alone, he didn’t show it. In fact, Gavin was as clingy as ever.  
Meanwhile, Ryan had retreated into himself. His show of dominance at the dinner table had brought something out in him that he didn’t want to know just yet. It was one thing to threaten a gang member within an inch of his life, it was another to have Gavin almost begging as he wiped his cheek.  
Why did he enjoy the latter so much?  
The truth was, Ryan was in turmoil. The afternoon of the dinner, Gavin had kissed him to show off to Michael. Ryan knew it was an act, Gavin had made that clear, but Ryan’s fluttering heart wasn’t. When Gavin held his hand under the table, it was unlike anytime he had ever been near the brit. Like even the simplest touch was obscene.  
One night, when Michael was out scoping a local bank for a good place to sneak in a bomb, Gavin followed him and left Ryan alone at the apartment. Sitting in the dark of his room, it reminded him of when he was cradled in Gavin’s arms back at the movie theater. Or when Gavin nursed him back to health, that far away look in his eyes. Or...what had happened the night before at the beach.  
\--  
True to his word, Ryan invited Gavin to the dunes close to midnight, when no one else was around. Geoff had lifted his ban on dates, but to keep Geoff’s mind at ease he drove up to sand miles from the city and parked under the bright white moonlight. Gavin, who had fallen asleep with his head halfway out the window, stirred slightly and blinked awake. Ryan had brought with him a small picnic basket, a repurposed suitcase from an old heist that still had a bullet hole in it. Gavin stepped out of the car and helped Ryan unload the case, finding sandwiches and cans of soda. The waves crashed and retreated. The breeze rustled Ryan’s hair out of place and Gavin reached over to brush it away. Above them, the stars twinkled and glittered.  
The air was warm but the wind gave Gavin a chill. Ryan, noticing Gavin’s shudder, slipped his jacket off and handed it to the brit. Gavin happily accepted the gift, mesmerized by Ryan’s bare arms. Catching himself staring, Gavin coughed and looked away towards the ocean. The two fell silent.  
Comfortable silence was something that had defined their time together from the start. Being together, in Ryan’s mind, felt easy. Like Ryan didn’t have to worry about who he was trying to impress. He could just be...himself. Authentic in all forms.  
Gavin tried to focus on connecting the stars, creating silly constellations and naming them after his crew. He drew imaginary lines between the twinkling lights to make Ray, quick and sarcastic. That one was Geoff, couldn’t you see the mustache? And that one...that one was Ryan for sure.  
Why?  
“Because he’s lovely.” Gavin sighed, satisfied with his answer. But as hard as he tried, the stars just weren’t as interesting as the man lying next to him on that old picnic blanket. Gavin found himself watching the reflection of the stars in Ryan’s eyes, the rise and fall of Ryan’s chest as he breathed, the grin when Gavin named a constellation after Michael because it looked like it was grumpy.  
One time Gavin dared to look at Ryan’s calm exterior, Ryan felt himself being watched and grew nervous. There was something buzzing inside of him that he couldn’t control, he didn’t want to control, and he worried if he turned to look at Gav…  
...if he turned to look at him he might kiss him.  
And yes, they had kissed before but this time it would be real and it would Ryan initiating and it would be *different*.  
It was then that Ryan finally let himself feel what he had been holding back for so long, longer then he could even remember.  
Ryan wanted to kiss Gavin because he loved that man. He truly, truly did.  
While it was a relief to finally acknowledge a feeling so bottled up, the baggage that came with the thought seemed too much to bear on such a calm and peaceful night. Why break the silence when they could listen to the song of the ocean, the sweet symphony of the breeze.  
So instead, Ryan kept looking up at the stars and held out his hand. Gavin took it immediately and the two laid under the stars for as long as they could, basking in each other’s company.  
\--  
When Ryan finished remembering that crucial moment, the one where he finally accepted that he loved the man he was going to marry, he allowed himself to also acknowledge all the complications he now faced.  
For one, there was Michael. Gavin’s closest friend, going through a crisis now obvious to everyone in the crew. Michael had been beside Gavin since the very beginning. They met on Valentines day, of all days. Having one without the other was like a gun without bullets. Frightening, but missing a part of itself. Getting between the two was never something Ryan intended to do, but something he did nonetheless. If Ryan truly began a relationship with Gavin, it would break Michael’s heart and a violent man like Jones was never one to walk away peacefully.  
The rest of the crew would be supportive, Ryan was sure that Geoff has been betting on a happy wedding for months at that point, but he couldn't guarantee they would stay that way. Like Michael, every crew member was fiercely protective of Gavin. He was the golden boy, the flirt, the oblivious one you couldn’t help but love. If Ryan and Gavin had a falling out, the Vagabond couldn’t be so sure his place in the crew would stay put. Especially with Geoff as leader.  
Between Michael and Geoff, Ryan couldn’t survive a break up.  
But did that mean he couldn’t risk it? Shouldn’t love be followed, not shied away from? Ryan knew he didn’t have the entire deck of cards when it came to emotion, but love was one he yearned to explore and Gavin was someone who could do that with him.  
As quick as Ryan was to embrace his new found feelings, he worried Gavin would not be the same. On the way home from the zoo, god that felt like a lifetime ago, Gavin has said that he has never dated anyone before. The brit had blamed it on others, their lack of interest in him. They may have been true, but that didn’t rule out a reluctance on Gavin’s part. As for Ryan, he didn’t have any relationship experience either. At best, Ryan was withdrawn and awkward. At worst, he was rash and overbearing. Ryan was one of polar opposites, ice and fire. Which side of the coin Gavin would encounter was up to the future to find.  
Ryan wasn’t sure he even deserved Gavin.  
He needed a second opinion. And he knew the perfect person to give it.

\--

“I’ve never had a romantic thought in my life! If you put me up against a paper bag, that thing would have harder boners then I do.”  
“Come on Ray, I need your help. You’re the only one I know who could give me an unbiased opinion.”  
“What about Jack?”  
“I’m asking you.” Ryan paused, scratching his neck. His face was tinted red in embarrassment. “Please.”  
“Fine, tell me about your mega crush on Gavin.” Ray rolled his eyes and Ryan jumped back in shock. “Oh, what, you didn’t think I knew how bad you had it for him?”  
“Well...yeah!” Ryan, bewildered, sat down on Ray’s bed. Ray, who was sat in an unholy position on his gaming chair, smiled at his friend’s confusion. “How did you know?”  
“Besides making out with him in the hallway? I don’t know Ryan, it was kind of obvious!”  
“I didn’t even know I liked him then! And that was just to make Michael jealous.”  
“Could of fooled me.” Ray shrugged. Ray had sat through weeks of watching Gavin and Ryan flirt with each other. From the night he caught Ryan looking at Gavin in his bedroom to now, Ryan had given Ray plenty of reason to believe the man had fallen head over heels. One morning, Gavin had offered to make pancakes for the men and Ryan volunteered to help keep the kitchen from bursting into flames. When Gavin sliced his strawberry garnishes like he had seen on YouTube, Ryan watched his face scrunch in concentration and his final satisfaction as the pancake plate was complete. The first plate, three perfectly cooked pancakes swirled with syrup and strawberry jam, was given to Ryan to place on the table. Ray couldn’t miss Ryan’s face when Gavin turned around and wiped a dollop of jam onto his cheek.  
“Sweet, just like you Ry.” Gavin has said as he laughed. Ryan didn’t reply, suddenly breathless. Had Ray not been starving for breakfast, he would have certainly left the room to keep from seeing the usually strong-willed Vagabond in such a state. The man was a goner.  
Great pancakes though. So sweet...and fluffy...  
“Uh, hello? Ray?” Ryan waved his face in front of Ray and he snapped back into reality.  
“Sorry. I was thinking about breakfast.”  
“Its 1 in the morning!”  
“Do you want my help or not?” Ray rubbed his eyes. It really was getting late.  
“I just need to know if I should tell him or not. I don’t want to ruin what we have now.” Ryan wringed his hands, wishing he had his mask on.  
“Well, do you think he likes you back?”  
“That’s what I don’t know! He’s never dated anyone, so it's not like I could look at his exes and see if he has a type.” Ryan ran his hands over his face, catching his figure in the mirror. He’d say he looked pretty average, maybe better based on muscles he had gotten holding a giant gun day in and day out. Faded scars gave him a rugged look but without the makeup, Ryan looked vulnerable. He just looked like any other man.  
But Gavin, Gavin didn’t look ordinary. Gavin’s charm was contagious, and his lavish lifestyle showed in his clothing and even in the look in his eye. Of course, having a face like that didn’t hurt either.  
“Well yeah, the dude’s perpetually single, but at least you know he likes men.” Ray jammed his hands in his pockets, once more curling into a clearly uncomfortable ball on his chair. Unsatisfied, Ray spun around again, this time leaning his lower back on the chair while his shoulder lay on the seat, his legs were lifted into the air and his head swung back so that the man was entirely upside down. The grape lollipop Ray had found on his desk was popped into his mouth but he took it out to give Ryan an odd look. “Does he know *you* like guys?”  
Ryan blinked, not putting two and two together. Ray sighed.  
“Ryan, you like Gavin.”  
“Yes?”  
“Which makes you, and you might want to sit down for this...kinda gay man.” Ray waited for a reaction from Ryan that didn’t come. “So... you’re probably going to have to tell Gavin that at some point if you want to date him. Hopefully before you confess your undying love to him”  
Ryan stayed silent. Oh. Yeah. That did make him kinda gay. Or Bi. Or queer. Not straight, basically.  
Huh. He hadn’t thought about that.  
It’s not like Ryan had never had any feelings for another man, he could name a few boys in college that he enjoyed watching from afar, but he had never thought to form an identity from that. It was just something that happened to be a part of him.  
Sometimes, when your job is to kill other gangs and shoot people you’ve never met to make money, questioning your sexuality gets pushed back a bit. Can’t march at a pride parade if you’re being thrown in the landfill riddled with bullet holes.  
Maybe today was a good day to start thinking about that again.  
“Uh, Ry? You okay?”  
“Maybe I am gay.” Ryan scratched his chin. “Huh.” Ray, now worried he has said something wrong, jumped up and started to backpedal, but Ryan stopped him. “I think I need to think about this for a bit before I do anything drastic. Thanks for talking to me Ray.” Ryan, hesitating for a moment, pulled Ray into a hug. Hugs were never really Ray’s thing, and to that point neither were they Ryan’s, but Ray went ahead and patted the man’s back anyway.  
“Ok, ok. Just, when you figure that out, let Gav know, okay? He can’t hit on you if he thinks you’re straight.” Ray smiled. “I’m sure it will all work out. And once you got all that, then you can tell Gav everything.”  
“You think?” Ryan was unsure but Ray was starting to become suspicious of Gavin as well. Whispers from Jack and Geoff were starting to make their way through the group. The two couldn’t circle each other forever.  
“Definitely.”  
Ryan nodded, trusting the word of his friend. He would definitely need more time to think through this but for now a soft “good night” to Ray and some rest would be enough.  
Ryan slipped into his room, Michael’s snoring alerting him to both Michael and Gavin’s return to the apartment. Since the night on the beach, Ryan got chills thinking of how close Gavin was to him. Only one wall separated their room.  
As the night turned to morning and Ryan’s spinning thoughts turned to a blissful sleep, it was only hours before the crew was back to the action of a Los Santos gang. More shooting, more violence, more money. Each day, Ryan found himself distracted by Gavin’s laugh, or maybe it was his swift movements as he ducked out of a burning building. Having the brit straddle him as they went 80 on the highway was one way to get the older man to focus.  
Two weeks later, Ryan had gotten quite used to his new identifier. It helped that half of his crew liked men as much as he did. Unfortunately, he was no closer to deciding if he should reveal his feelings to Gavin or not. And as helpful as Ray was, he hadn’t been the best person to go to in terms of romance.  
Whatever his sexuality, Ryan had bigger fish to fry. After a huge haul from a major bank, it was time for another date with Gavin. With money to spend and a mission, Ryan knew the perfect place to go. This time, something told him a rainbow parachute might be just what he needed.


	9. Date 5: Still in the Air

As Ryan battled with his sexuality, Michael had issues of his own. Jeremy refused to talk to him, blocking him on every social media account he had. Gavin had been up his ass about it for days now and was bitterly disappointed when Michael refused to answer any of his questions. If Michael’s attempt had changed anything about their relationship, it just broke their little team in half. And now, Gavin had turned to Ryan for comfort. Just great.  
Why the fuck did he care? Gavin can do whatever the hell he wants. He’s a grown man isn’t he? If Gavin wanted to go and throw himself all over Ryan then that wasn’t Michael’s problem.  
Except it was Michael’s problem. It was his problem because every time he heard Gavin bring up how “lovely Ryan looked last night” or how “top their night on beach was” and, god forbid, anything about his wedding plans, Michael wanted to rip his own hair out. Electricity ran through his veins from pent-up anger over the *injustice* of it all. Gavin used to be terrified of Ryan. If Ryan wore that skull mask into the house it made Gavin’s skin crawl. Michael knew, because Gavin told him. Gavin told him everything.  
But he never said anything about loving Ryan.  
But it was there in everything he did now. It was obvious. A punch in the gut. Gavin would watch Ryan leave a room and gaze longingly at the door he went through, waiting for him to come back. If Ryan went on a mission by himself, Gavin would sit out on the balcony with Ray, looking out into the distance at the blur of cars while Ray focused on the haze from his high. Yet even though he had fallen head over heels for the Vagabond, Gav kept himself draped over Michael until Michael couldn’t handle it anymore. It was like he didn’t even know about the love that made Gavin grin, that settled over Jones like a disease. Like he didn’t know he loved his fiancee.  
“Fuck.” Michael groaned, pacing back and forth in the street. He had left the apartment on this boiling summer day to get away from his thoughts but they followed him anyway. He hated this. He hated that he loved his best friend. His closest confidant. He hated that everyone knew now too. Or maybe they always did.  
Geoff had given him a worried look as he left that morning, offering Michael a shoulder to lean on if he needed. He knew he should have taken it, it was certainly merciful after the shit the redhead had pulled at the double date. Geoff was a smart man and in tune with his crew. No doubt he just wanted to make everything better, okay again.  
Even Ray had tried to stitch the gap growing between Michael and Gavin shut. He offered to fill in for Michael on one of his missions, to give him the chance to sit down with Gavin one afternoon. Michael declined. He didn’t need their pity.  
He didn’t need anyone. Why should Michael grovel after a man who didn’t even love him back? And why should he sit around trying to mend his broken heart when it just fell apart again by evening?  
Across the street, little kids ran around an open fire hydrant, welcoming the cool water in their arms. They giggled in glee, two boys splashing in puddles with not a care in the world. When the pavement got too wet, one boy took a wrong step and tripped on the curb, scraping his knee. He cried out in pain. The other boy, a little older, kneeled down beside the kid and offered to look at the cut. He observed it thoughtfully, brushing away sand from the wound. Michael watched in awe as the bigger kid held out his hand to pick the other kid up and soon they were right back to playing in the water like nothing had happened. It reminded him of a mission less than a year ago.

\--

“Gav? Gavin?” Michael ran through the rubble, his heart racing. The adrenaline running through him threatened to take over him and the man leaned on the wall to get his breath back. He was covered in soot, oil and blood. His body armor was badly damaged and his motorcycle helmet was discarded some time back in the chaos. If Michael had passed by a mirror, he knew he’d see a gash across his forehead deep enough to make Lindsay faint. Lindsay. He wondered where she was right now, if she was as happy as she said she would be. Michael shook his head. This was no time to think about exes. He had a boyfriend to think about.  
And a best friend.  
Clearing Jeremy and Lindsay from his mind, Michael regained some semblance of control and hastily stumbled through the fallen rock and ceiling. The building he ran through, a hotel for the wealthiest of Los Santos’ criminal masterminds, was ablaze and the fire was starting to catch up to him. The fire was supposed to be contained to the lobby, like Jack’s plan described, but after the cops made a surprisingly fast appearance things went haywire and the bomb didn’t land where it was supposed to. Right into the safe Gavin was in.  
Smoke began to seep into the hallway and Michael crouched down as he ran, his head throbbing, towards the back of the hotel. There was a safe filled with valuables and money but Michael didn’t care about that anymore. He just needed to see if Gavin was safe.  
The smoke became blacker and Michael’s lungs screamed in protest. His knees felt weak after running from the cops for so long and his arms were bruised from the falling debris. The blood from his forehead dripped onto his shirt and out his nose.  
Michael kept yelling Gavin’s name, an echo into an increasingly dark hallway. Unable to handle the air, Michael dropped to his knees and pulled himself across the floor. The dust from cheap drywall now covering the floor was no better, and the man was relieved when he pushed past the now melted safe door and the air was clear enough to stand. Looking back, the area Michael had traversed looked like literal hell. Maybe he was already there.  
Now Michael was shaking violently. The safe had been blown to pieces. Singed money littered the floor and broken jewelry rolled as he kicked it away. Giant chunks of metal created a pile too heavy to push through that threatened to topple at any moment. Michael prayed that Gavin wasn’t behind that pile.  
The glory of the money and gold of the safe also did not distract Michael from the sheer amount of blood spilled onto the exotic wood floor. Blood from dead gang members and from his own wounds pooled around his feet as Michael began chucking smaller pieces of metal to the side. The sick splash of rock into blood turned Michael’s stomach but he choked it down, gasping for air as he wiped his sweat from his face. Feeling weighed down, Michael threw his armor onto the ground, defenseless against an attack. All the possibilities and certainties that came with the murders he just took part in were like specks in his eyes, blink and they were gone. His brain took all of his energy, drained as it was, and focused it on pulling metal away from the safe. Michae wheezed like he had just ran a marathon.  
“M..Mic..” Beneath a larger chunk of metal was the gasp of a familiar voice, one that zapped Michael out of his daze. “Micha...Miche…”  
“Ssshh. Its okay Gavin.” Michael dug through the sharp remains, finding a hand, then an arm, then a head. Gavin was trapped beneath rocks, broken and bloody and crying in agony as his panic overtook him. Michael bent down, wincing with pain, and cupped Gavin’s face in his hands. Gavin opened his eyes and took a shaky breath. His eye was bruised, his hand scratched raw,his clothes burnt and blackened. But Gavin was alive.  
As Michael called in backup, Gavin reached for Michael’s arm, the one he had pulled away to use his phone. Michael froze, his senses yet to return to him. Slowly, he took Gavin’s hand and watched as the brit visibly relaxed. They were safe. Together.

\--

Though that was only a year ago, it felt like forever. Michael had loved him even then, though he was much more careful not to show it. Now, he had gotten reckless. But back then? Having their hands meet felt like a gift from something beyond him. He had battled with his emotions as he went home to Jeremy the night after, covered in bandages and given strict doctor’s orders, and it was one of many moments that led Michael to where he was now. Staring off into the distance as those two little boys ran home to their mother for supper. It was starting to get late and Geoff had another mission planned early the next morning. Ryan was leading this one, with Gavin right behind him.  
The thought pulled him from any sick nostalgia Michael reached for and back into reality. As angry as Michael was, as much as he wanted to just throw himself into the nearest car and fly down the freeway, he had to get back to the apartment. It wasn’t safe in Los Santos at night, no matter who you were.  
As he dragged his feet across the pavement, a black car pulled up behind him, following as Michael turned down the wrong alleyway at the wrong time.

\--

“SOD OFF RYAN I CAN DO IT MYSELF!” Gavin held onto the door of the airplane, his knuckles white as the color drained from his body. Hovering who knows how many miles above the city, Ryan was strapped to Gavin’s back as they stared down at the clouds. The noise from the helicopter was deafening and though the helicopter was no longer moving forward, Gavin felt dizzy and rather nauseous at this point. He didn’t know if he could bring himself to let go of the door.  
That morning, Ryan had come to Gavin’s room and offered up another date idea: skydiving. While the two had jumped out of planes before, either for missions or for the hell of it, they had never done it as far up in the air as they were now. Luckily for the two of them, Jack had just the flying machine for the job.  
Well, lucky for Ryan. Gavin was not enjoying this as much.  
“JUMP GAVIN!” Ryan yelled into Gavin’s ear, holding onto his hips to balance himself. Strapped onto Ryan’s back were two parachutes, one being a back-up in case the first one failed. Since they owned few parachutes, and most were needed for upcoming missions, the two elected to share a parachute and Ryan was on cloud nine as Gavin pressed up against his chest.  
“I KNOW!”  
“THEN DO IT!”  
Gavin faltered, watching as the world spun beneath him. All he had to do was step forward and he’d be flying. It was just like every other time they’d done it, except they wouldn’t be flying into a burning skyscraper. This was technically a much better situation to be in.  
Taking a breath, Gavin’s feet left the platform and he was falling. The air around him was deafening and the two spun through the clouds as Ryan hooted and hollered. They stood straight up, cutting through the sky like a bullet, and Gavin wondered how far his innards would fly if he landed on the concrete like this. He also wondered what would happen if he opened his mouth.  
Best not to try that one.  
Behind him, Ryan was on top of the world. He held his arms out like wings and smiled down at Gavin, who was looking straight down at the city in frozen fear.  
They weren’t free falling for long and soon Ryan was hitting Gavin’s shoulder, yelling something into his ear.  
“WHAT?” Gavin yelled back.  
“IM GONNA PULL THE CHUTE!”  
“WHAT?”  
“IM GONNA—NEVERMIND” With that, Ryan pulled his chute and it immediately sent them flying back up, all their momentum sucked away in a second. From his backpack, a giant rainbow parachute fully unfurled itself in all its glory and it took only a moment for Gavin to notice.  
That first moment, of course, was dedicated to not losing his lunch as he saw how much farther he had to go before hitting the ground. It’s not until your miles above the dirt that you miss how nice the floor is beneath your feet.  
“What’s all this?” No longer screaming, Gavin admired the brightly colored cloth. It was certainly different from Ryan’s usual color scheme of black and blue to keep from being spotted by the cops. In fact, it was outright dangerous to have such a colorful parachute over the city like this. Gavin couldn’t tell if Ryan has used it to be romantic or to get them both killed.  
“It’s nice right? Got it on sale.”  
Gavin, now not plummeting towards the earth, calmed down somewhat and took in the sights around him. The clear blue sky, the puffy white clouds they sailed past that looked so soft he could bounce on top of them. The muggy city beneath them, with cars scuttling around like beetles in the dirt. The air seemed cleaner up here.  
Oh, also the giant rainbow above his head which had yet to be explained. The one over two men strapped together to the point where Ryan had to keep stopping himself from whacking Gavin every time he shifted and whipped him in the face with his hair.  
“Hey Ry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“This is kinda gay isn’t it? The two of us so close like this?”  
“We’ve been on multiple dates, kissed in front of other people, and are getting married. We’ve already been pretty gay.”  
“Well…” Gavin paused, a blush threatening to appear. “Bi. At least for me. Not all that sure about...you…” Finally, the rainbow parachute made sense. Gavin’s face twisted in confusion and for a moment Ryan’s smile fell.  
Look, it’s not like Gavin wasn’t going to be supportive. Of course he was okay with Ryan liking guys, the Brit had certainly fallen for a few whatever they called them in England. Blokes? Maybe?  
It wasn’t that, really. It was the chance that Gavin could realize that Ryan really liked him. Then would come the rejection and then they’d be slowly sinking to the ground in awkward silence for an hour. And that’s not even mentioning what would happen once they got to the ground.  
But what if Ray was right and Gavin really did like him back? What if there was a chance for them to be happily married and not just symbolically? To test that theory, Ryan had another surprise up his sleeve. Or, rather, in his back pocket.  
Ryan hoped Gavin couldn’t feel his heart about to explode out of his chest.  
“Are you coming out to me?” Gavin tried to meet Ryan’s eyes, hard to do in the position they were in. As he tried to turn around, still hitting the man behind him with his hair, Ryan felt himself clam up. Maybe this was why it took so long to acknowledge this. It was so hard to say it to the people he loved.  
Still, he didn’t jump out of a helicopter with a rainbow parachute for nothing. He had bigger plans set for later anyway. It was like Gavin had done only moments before. He just had to jump.  
“Yeah. I’m gay.”  
Gavin said nothing for a while. Longer than Ryan expected, making him nervous again. He debated whether he should crack a joke, pretend like this was all one big prank and then act like what he said never happened. Just a fake smile was all he needed. Except then he’d have to watch as Gavin found himself someone else to love and he’d do anything to avoid that.  
Quietly, Gavin remembered his own coming out to Michael so long ago. It felt like a century had passed since then. He had been so scared, so worried Michael would be disgusted and ditch him. It was only after a tearful discussion in a car going 80 on the highway at 1 in the morning did the truth reveal itself. Of course, Michael had his own secrets that night as well. Gavin wasn’t the only bi one sitting in that car.  
It was different being on the other side of the conversation this time around. What should he say? He could mention his own attractions, like he just had, but he didn’t want to make this all about himself. This was Ryan’s moment, not Gavin’s.  
In the end, it wasn’t words that translated his support for the vagabond. Still soaring through the sky, Gavin reached behind him and found Ryan’s hand. He held it tight.  
Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I just found out myself.”  
“Really?” Gavin listened as Ryan told him about what Ray said, leaving out most of the story and instead pretending like Ryan had seen an attractive man on the street instead of a handsome Brit on the beach.  
“I’m glad to have that off my chest.” Ryan took a large breath for emphasis, laughing when he was held back by the man strapped to his front. Gavin was starting to enjoy this.  
“So now what? We’re going to be stuck up here for a while.” Gavin again took in the sights around him and really began to appreciate it. He also was quite appreciative of the presence of the man behind him. Not saying anything, not worrying. Just…being there. Holding him. “I’m glad I get to be up here with you.”  
“Thanks Gav.” Ryan shut his eyes. “I actually do have something to do while we’re up here.”  
“I told you to go before we got in the helicopter!”  
“What? No!” Ryan rolled his eyes. “If anything I’m surprised you didn’t piss yourself already.”  
Gavin opened his mouth, closed it, deep in thought.  
“Nope. I didn’t. Wouldn’t be shocked if I did though.” Gavin laughed. “Would have buggered this date pretty badly if that happened.”  
Glad to have shaken himself of his nerves, Ryan laughed along. His hand traced the outline of the box in his pocket as his mind raced to come up with the right words. The two quieted down and watched as Jack’s helicopter waited on the ground to pick them up. It was now or never.  
“Hey Gavin?”  
“Yeah Ryan?”  
“I want to redo something. I didn’t do it right the first time.” Ryan reached into his back pocket, pulling out the little black box he had bought only the week before. It was smooth in his hand as he rubbed his thumb on the velvet. It felt like every decision Ryan made today was a tough one and this was the worst of all. There was just so much to lose. “Can I ask you something?”  
Gavin took Ryan’s hand again to calm him down and was surprised to feel something in Ryan’s palm. “Of course.” Gavin smiled. Being the romantic that he was, he knew what Ryan had.  
“Gavin Free. I’ve known you for years but it’s only after proposing to you that I’ve felt I really got to know you for who you are.” Ryan faltered, but was relieved as Gavin took the box from Ryan’s hand and opened it up for himself. Inside was a golden band, with four diamonds embedded into it. It looked expensive but Gav knew there was no way a vagabond like Ryan would actually pay a jeweler to make one of these. Having stolen the ring made the present feel even more special. “To think we started with only a ring pop and an idea and now, now we’re flying high above the clouds. Getting to marry you, I’d get to feel like this everyday… still in the air.”  
Finally, Gavin was getting what he wanted. A real proposal for a real wedding.  
“Gavin, will you marry me?”  
The Brit smiled like he never had before. The conflicting feelings, the problems with Michael, the odd looks from Jack and Geoff. They all culminated in this moment. But the question still remained, did Gavin really love Ryan?  
Feeling Ryan squirm as Gavin took him time to answer, that became a question for another day. Besides, he had already agreed to a proposal over coffees with a ring pop, why waste anymore time questioning the obvious? Even if he didn’t love him, he now knew he was lucky enough to be marrying one of his closest friends  
“I’d love to.” Gavin laughed, slipping the ring into his finger. As he continued to discuss wedding plans with Ryan, a big wedding didn’t seem like such a bad idea after all, they finally reached the ground and Jack’s helicopter. Untangling themselves from the buckles and harnesses, Ryan looked to the future, a world where him and Gavin being more than two guys married to stay safe from the law. While this wasn’t confirmation that Gavin truly loves him back, he had technically said yes to marriage weeks ago, this felt different from before. New.  
Once they were free from each other and could move their bodies again, and look each other in the face again, Jack came sprinting from the helicopter towards them. At first Gavin thought it was to congratulate the two on not having their parachute fail but after seeing his distraught face, the light atmosphere disappeared.  
“Jack are you okay?” Gavin asked. Jack shook his head, breathing heavily as he showed a frantic text from Geoff to the couple.  
“The cops got Michael!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this fic: thank you all so much! Your continued support through kudos and in the comments is what keeps me updating and hopefully soon I'll be able to have this story finished (it will certainly be a few more chapters but now we are at the real plot here! Things are going down)!


	10. Revenge and Revelations

Gavin couldn’t stop shaking.  
Not because he was in a car flying down the freeway going well over 100 mph. Not because Jack was driving frantically, speeding through traffic to get back to the apartment using every curse in the dictionary. Not because Ryan was rubbing oily makeup across his beautiful face that just looked so happy but was now so, so scared.  
No.  
Michael had been kidnapped.  
Michael, his closest partner, his ally. His best friend. The one he went on heists with, the same man that joined the crew on Valentine’s Day and when they met joked that they were meant to be over drinks and laughter. The one that probably loved Gavin the most.   
Gavin sat in the back seat trying not to throw up as Jack took a sharp turn off the freeway and into the city. He held onto himself, not bothering to answer the phone as Geoff called him over and over and over. Ryan answered instead, letting the boss know they were on their way. Geoff, from what Gavin could hear, had been able to track everyone down but Michael, who had never returned that evening. He wasn’t answering his phone and Ray had seen a suspicious black car pull up to the police station, cops dragging a limp body inside. Not dead, but knocked out.  
“And you think they have Michael?” Ryan yelled into the phone, probably to keep Geoff focused on the conversation.   
“Who else would have him? They’re probably looking for me!” Geoff continued on but Gavin gasped, his mind flashing back to the night at the movies when the cop asked Gavin if he knew where Geoff was. Asking how much Geoff would pay for his safety.  
The LSPD was finishing what they started.   
“What would they want with you? I thought you knew people!” Ryan yelled, getting thrown into the car door as Jack cut across an intersection.   
“Let’s just say I owe them a lot of money right now. A lot of money.”   
“Jesus Christ Geoff!” Jack slammed on the brakes a block from the apartment building. The place was swarmed with cop cars. “And what the hell is all this?”  
“Don’t go back to the house, there’s too much activity. Meet me at the safe house!”   
“Oh now you tell me!” Jack backed up, spinning the car around up towards Chiliad. The safe house was a small hut up in the mountains, hidden by trees, that used to belong to some survivalist back in the 90s. Now it was where Geoff and Ray were camped out, waiting for the rest of the crew.  
The ride to the safe house was scarily silent after Ryan hung up the phone.   
“Well. We’re fucked.” Ryan dug his forehead into his palms, smudging his makeup. Jack bit his lip, stopping himself from saying something. Gavin hid himself behind his sunglasses, scrolling though his last few texts with his boi.

My Boi: Michael! Are you coming with us today?  
Micoo: no way  
My Boi: you sure? Ryan said skydiving is like what we always do but just higher.   
My Boi: and it’s good practice for our next heist!  
Micoo: go on without me. I wouldn’t want to intrude on one of your dates  
My Boi: it wouldn’t be fun without you :(  
Micoo: …

Those three stupid dots had popped up on screen before quickly disappearing, Michael apparently changing his mind about saying something back. He never responded and now who knows if Michael even has his phone on him. Gavin replayed the short conversation over and over again. What did Michael want to say? Gavin had meant what he said, he really did want Michael around. Ever since the dinner Michael had been so distant, always giving him the cold shoulder. Even when it was just the two of them, Michael never wanted to talk anymore. Like he didn’t trust what would come out of his mouth.   
Maybe it was because he had mentioned Ryan? Ryan and Michael had always been friends but now Michael wouldn’t stand next to the man. Sure, he got over it during heists but during a calm day at home, Michael would leave the room if Ryan entered it. At least, if Gavin was in there with them too.  
The thought crossed Gavin’s brain that maybe Michael was creeped out by their engagement, he certainly tried to one up them with Jeremy, but it didn’t make much sense beyond what had seemed like friendly competition.   
Wouldn’t Michael be happy that Gavin was getting married? It was what the Brit had always wanted and he wasn’t shy in letting Michael know that. Who knows how much time Gavin had spent waxing poetic about the flowers we wanted and where he would go for his honeymoon and what domestic life would be like. And Michael always nodded along, smiling like he was imagining it too. It made Gavin happy, to know a man with such a horrific job could find pleasure in the small things just like Gav could.   
The car flew up the curved roads of the mountain, Gavin having to brace himself or risk getting thrown around the back seat like a pinball machine. Ryan was just as bad, talking to Geoff on the phone with one hand and holding onto the dashboard with the other.   
Thankfully, they reached their hiding spot by sunset. Geoff had been anxiously pacing and when Jack opened the door, rushed towards the three frazzled crew members like they were air he needed to breathe. Ray sat in the corner, tapping his foot to keep from any sudden outbursts. The group sat around the dining room table, the empty seat to Gavin’s right a stark reminder of the redhead missing from the group.   
“So what’s the plan Geoff?”   
“I’ll be honest Ryan I’ve been trying to think of one for the past hour and I’ve been having a hard time. Obviously those cops have taken Michael to get me, to a larger extent my money. If I lead the group, they could single me out and make me their next target.”  
“And?”  
“And because I’m so valuable to them it would be best if I didn’t go at all.”  
“So what, we don’t have a leader? We just run around like assholes?” Ray tugged at his hoodie, “You can’t ditch us now Geoff!”  
“Ray is right, if we want to save Michael, we have to work together.” Ryan leaned over a map of the city, tapping his fingers as he committed each street and entrance to memory.   
“Maybe we could use Geoff as a distraction. Have him turn himself in, then sneak around while the cops aren’t paying attention.” Jack followed Ryan’s eyes to a back door of the police building on the map, “We could break into here since they keep the cells in the back.”  
“We’d have to get every officer away from Michael so not only would Geoff have to get arrested, but he’d have to make a scene.” Ryan began to draw paths in and out of the building, adding firetrucks and c4 into the mix.  
“What happens to me?” Geoff sat back in his chair, throwing his arms in the air. “I’ll get my ass kicked!”  
“I don’t know Geoff, maybe you should have thought about that before defaulting on a loan with the LSPD!” Ray bit his tongue, half regretting saying anything. He knew that if anyone was blaming themselves for this, it was Geoff. He was the leader after all. “Wait, Geoff…”  
“No, no you’re right. I was reckless. I thought if I could get some protection from the inside we’d be safer. Before I had this crew, I didn’t care what happened to me or anyone else. If I died, who cared? Just another kingpin shot down.” Jack tried to cut him off but Geoff continued. “But when I met all of you, I realized I did have something to lose. If something happened, if Gavin got shot or Ray didn’t come home, I don’t know what I’d do. So I paid someone I thought I could trust to give me a heads up and hell, now I’m paying the price. Ryan and Gavin almost got gunned down just trying to watch a movie, I kept everyone in the apartment to protect them from something I started and meanwhile my debts just kept piling up.”  
“How long were you paying the cops Geoff?” Gavin’s head was spinning. He knew Geoff had a weakened influence in the LSPD, but he never knew how bad things had gotten.  
“Right up until the heist on that damn hotel you almost died in.” Geoff frowned as Gavin remembered what had happened. The ceiling had caved in and he was terrified. He thought he was going to die.  
Then Michael had saved him. Kept him company until backup arrived. And now Michael was the one in danger.  
“That’s when I knew the police were never going to keep us safe,” Geoff continued, “The money those rich fucks paid into that hotel was more than I could ever pay. No matter how dangerous I was to the city, how beneficial it was for the cops to have me on a short leash, it meant nothing to them.Not when there was money to make.”  
“And they call us the criminals.” Gavin looked down at his ring, twirling it with his fingers.   
“So you stopped paying them. And they wanted revenge.” Ryan finished where Geoff left off. “Why didn’t you tell us Geoff?”  
“I didn’t know it would go this far. Nothing happened at first! Police reaction to our..activities...was business like always.”  
“Jesus christ Geoff.” Jack put his head in his hands. “You can’t protect us from everything. This is the life we all signed up for. We knew the risks we were taking.”  
“I just never wanted it to come to this.” Geoff’s eyes glazed over, like he couldn’t hear Jack at all. “Gav, when that one cop shot those two assholes when you came back from the zoo, I really thought they hadn’t noticed.”  
“Noticed what? Hadn’t you stopped paying them by then?” Gavin spoke softly. The anger had left Geoff completely.  
“I had Alfredo hack into some account somewhere and add money to the LSPD budget. Not paying them, just making it seem like they had more than they did. They must have found out right before you went to the zoo, when Trevor was blowing up my phone about a planned police raid.”  
“So you think that last cop helping you was to keep you from getting suspicious about the raid they were planning?” Ray watched as Geoff nodded. Jack was still confused.  
“But you told me you took care of all the police around. Not that I believed you, since there were still cops everywhere. But what did you do?”   
“I spoke to the cop who helped me. I told him…” Geoff cursed under his breath. “Fuck, I told him to keep an eye on Gavin and Ryan at the movies so they’d be safe. I offered him more money too.”  
“You led them right toward us!” Ryan groaned.  
“I didn’t know it would lead to this!”  
“But why would they take Michael and not me?” Gavin seemed somewhere else, ignoring most of the conversation, “I’m the one they knew was in the country illegally!”  
“We weren’t the only ones at the movies that day.” Ryan interrupted.  
“And you two were up in the helicopter with me this afternoon. Michael was alone and distracted. He was the perfect victim.” Jack shook his head. No one else at the table spoke. The full story was laid out in front of them, as clear as the marks on the map.  
Gavin’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. This whole time he had been so preoccupied with going on dates with Ryan that he had missed an entire feud between Geoff and the LSPD that almost cost him and his fiance their lives. Everything seemed so trivial. Looking in the mirror, trying to cover his burn marks with foundation. Getting mad at Geoff for thinking he loved Ryan. Arguing with Michael over a nice dinner for some reason he couldn’t even remember. The amazing afternoon he had just had seemed so far away.   
His best boi had been caught by the police and the last conversations the two had were about what Gavin was doing with Ryan. Frivolous back and forths that meant nothing.   
How had everything gone so wrong?

\--

While the rest of the crew argued and tried to plan a way to get Michael out alive, Gavin left the main room. There was a small bedroom on the side, the building wasn’t really meant to hold this many people, and Gavin rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the mattress. This day had tired him out more than he wanted to admit. His shoulders felt so heavy.  
Though he could still hear the others fighting, the small room he was in was much quieter and for once Gavin was alone with his thoughts. He held his ring up to his face, admiring the cut of the gems. This should have been one of the happiest days of his life. If everything was normal, he’d be calling Michael up right now to tell him the good news. If Michael even wanted to hear it.  
He hadn’t even shared the good news with Geoff or Jack or anyone.   
Gavin pulled out his phone. He had no one else to talk to and there was one guy he wanted to try. Besides, he had some questions he wanted answered. 

Gavvy: you there?  
Gavvy: Jeremy?  
Lil J: whats up gav

Gavin debated telling Jeremy what had happened to Michael. They had dated for a while after all. But he didn’t want this conversation to turn depressing just yet.

Gavvy: alot.  
Gavvy: but I want to tell you something first.  
Lil J: sure pal! What is it?  
Gavvy: Ryan proposed to me  
Gavvy: again  
Lil J: thats great gav!  
Lil J: im so happy for you two  
Gavvy: thanks jeremy  
Lil J: also i am completely prepared to be the ring bearer you don’t even have to ask  
Gavvy: i wasn’t asking but now that you mention it, im sure we can make arrangements  
Lil J: HELL YEAH!   
Lil J: listen  
Lil J: I want to apologize  
Gavvy: Is this about the dinner?  
Gavvy: I’ve thought alot about it, and I think Ryan and I went a little far with the whole friendly competition thing  
Lil J: friendly competition?  
Gavvy: yeah. You and Michael were just trying to be the better couple and we thought we could try flirting harder than you could. Even though me and ry werent really a couple yet  
Lil J: wait  
Lil J: thats alot to drop on me at once Gav  
Lil J: you and ry weren’t dating?  
Gavvy: we still aren’t. This marriage is just to make me a legal citizen  
Lil J: uh  
Lil J: are you sure Ryan knows that?  
Gavvy: what do you mean?  
Lil J: I saw the way Ryan looked at you gav. He loves you.  
Gavvy: really?  
Lil J: gav he proposed to you. Not once, but TWICE!  
Lil J: you two made out in front of me and michael. And wasn’t he going on dates with you?   
Lil J: that’s the definition of dating  
Gavvy: no you don’t get it  
Gavvy: yea we were going on dates but it wasn’t a relationship  
Lil J: Gavin, tell me exactly what you and ryan have been doing for the past months  
Gavvy: well first we went to the zoo, then we went to the movies where he almost died and I helped him recover   
Lil J: uh huh  
Gavvy: then we had the dinner with you, we went to the beach for a picnic, and then today we went skydiving and he came out to me and gave me this gorgeous ring!  
Lil J: did anyone say anything about any of this?  
Gavvy: well Geoff thought I liked him, Ray thought I liked him, and im starting to think Michael thinks so too!  
Lil J: oh fuck Michael  
Lil J: what does he think about all this  
Gavvy: well i cant ask him right now

Obviously.

Gavvy: but he hasn’t acted right lately. He won’t talk to me about it and when i mention Ryan he gets all mingy about it  
Lil J: oh god Gav  
Lil J: theres so much to address here  
Lil J: ok lets stick to the Ryan thing  
Gavvy: what about him?  
Lil J: he loves you  
Lil J: I know you don’t believe me, but i’m telling you the truth. He was probably trying to tell you that when he proposed to you today. Why else would he come out to you too?  
Gavvy: i dont know! That man is a mystery  
Lil J: ok yeah fair point  
Lil J: still  
Lil J: I know what someone in love looks like  
Gavvy: ...  
Lil J: Its why i left the dinner early. Which brings me to another point  
Lil J: Michael didn’t set up the dinner as friendly competition  
Lil J: He did it to make you jealous  
Gavvy: Make me jealous? Why? He was dating you!  
Lil J: look, i dont want to go too deep into this. I’m sure most of this is stuff that Michael needs to tell you, not me  
Lil J: im just telling you what i think you need to know. As much as we tried to make it look real, we weren’t really dating again  
Gavvy: I thought you loved him Jeremy  
Lil J: i did but it wasn’t reciprocated. It was all pretend  
Gavvy: i don’t understand any of this. Why would Michael pretend to be dating you again? Why would he want me to be jealous?  
Lil J: only Michael can tell you that  
Lil J: i just wanted to say sorry for being a part of it all. I thought if i went along with everything, Michael would love me again and I was wrong and it was fucked up for me to go along with it in the first place  
Gavvy: its ok Jeremy   
Gavvy: im not mad at you  
Lil J: just  
Lil J: talk to Michael about it  
Lil J: and also talk to Ryan because i really think he likes you. You would make a pretty great couple  
Gavvy: ok i will  
Lil J: listen, I have to go. Are you ok?  
Gavvy: yeah, im fine.   
Lil J: alright pal. Love ya  
Gavvy: :)

Gav threw his phone down onto the bed. Well, that didn’t work. If anything, it gave him more questions than answers. He still didn’t know why Michael was acting so off and now he was supposed to believe it was to make Gavin jealous? He couldn’t even ask Michael about any of that if he wanted to anyway.  
But Jeremy was making sense when it came to Ryan. He was right, Ryan proposed to him twice. He went along with every date, every crazy idea Gavin had. And Ryan had become so much more...comfortable around him lately. It was hard to miss the small smirk on Ryan’s face when they got on a motorcycle together.   
Oh and who could forget the night at the beach, getting to admire Ryan not as the vagabond, not as a ruthless killer prowling the streets of Los Santos. When Ryan was with him, it was like Gav got to see who he really was, a luxury no one else got to admire.   
That was it. Ryan loved Gavin. It was so obvious now.  
But there was one question he still needed an answer for.  
If Ryan really liked him, did he like Ryan back?

 

\--

 

Back in the main room, the front door of the safe house slammed as Ryan and Ray left to go survey the streets by the police station for their break-in tomorrow. Meanwhile, Jack and Geoff sat down on the couch, Jack rubbing Geoff’s shoulders to calm him down.   
“This is so bad Jack.”  
“Everything is going to be fine.”  
“No its not.” Geoff thought about how good it would be to have a drink now, then quickly chased the thought out of his mind. No. He had to be here for his team.  
“Uh, guys?” Gavin peeked out of the room he was in, suddenly very nervous. He had tried talking to one person and instead got more confused. Maybe it was time to talk to the people he had been avoiding all along.  
“Hey Gavin. You ok?” Jack moved from Geoff’s shoulders to holding his hand. Geoff sighed and Gavin wondered if maybe there was more going on between them then he thought.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Come sit with us.” Geoff moved over, letting Gavin sit next to him. Exhausted, Gavin rested his head on his boss’s shoulder for a moment.  
“Whats wrong buddy?”  
“You were right.” Gavin chose his words carefully. “About Ryan liking me. I think.”   
“He finally told you?” Geoff smiled, his mood switching immediately as he internally jumped for joy. This was just what he wanted, what he *needed*.   
“Well, not exactly. But I know what he meant.” Gavin explained what happened while him and Ryan were parachuting towards the ground. The big rainbow parachute, the ring, the proposal that really did sound romantic now that he thought about it. He even told them about his conversation with Jeremy and how it took him way too long to figure everything out. For a second, Geoff couldn’t wipe a big goofy grin off his face.  
“Well I told you!” Geoff took Gavin’s hand, getting a good look at the ring. “Anyone with eyes could see he loved you.”  
“Thanks Geoff.” Gavin rolled his eyes.  
“You know what he means. We’re just glad you finally figured it out. It’s been killing us to watch you two circle each other” Jack pulled Gavin into a bear hug, with the younger one flailing dramatically. “Now the question is, do you like him back?”  
Gavin stayed still as he finally addressed what had been bothering him for so long. Geoff had seen Gavin’s attraction so long ago, thinking it was so obvious Gavin must have been lying to him. Even before that, Jack explained, he had wondered what Gavin’s intentions were when he spruced himself up in the mirror. Maybe they saw something he hadn’t.  
After all, there was no denying something was there. Back at the movie, something clicked when Gavin held Ryan in his arms. It was like something new had appeared in a friendship he already cherished so much. Then there was tending to the vagabond as Ryan regained his health, and the little moments here and there that had Gavin blushing. Everything felt so different with Ryan. Better.   
And he had to admit, play flirting at the dinner table left an interesting feeling in him for a while after, one that took a long night of...self reflection...to relieve.   
Over the past few months, Gavin had been so unsure of Ryan’s sexuality he held himself back, didn’t allow himself to fall in love like he was always so willing to do.   
Now it was time to let those feelings surface.  
“I do. I love him.” Gavin smiled. “I always have.”  
Jack and Geoff gave a sigh of relief, locking eyes once more. As horrific as everything had become, as torn apart as everything seemed, there was one light at the end of this tunnel.  
Even Ryan, who was now back in the city, watching the stars in the sky turn to fog and the soft song of grass in the wind turn to concrete and graffiti, felt something change. Ray, tapping obsessively on his phone, looked up and caught Ryan’s expression.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Oh,” Ryan laughed, muddled by the mask over his face, “Just a summer wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this one, but I had a lot of plot to wrap up into one chapter.   
> Definitely gave me something to do during all this “social distancing” though.   
> Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments and thank you all for reading!


	11. Michael's decision

A lone light blinking and sparking as it swung from a single wire attached to the ceiling. A cold concrete floor, unforgiving on tender bruises and sore spots. The taste of pennies rolled around on the tongue and a headache wrapped around a head so heavy it was hard to hold up for more than a few seconds.  
Michael had no idea where he was.  
He opened his eyes, squinting when the light burned too bright. His jacket was ripped and felt like a thin sheet in the chill of the room. Michael’s face, swollen and bloody, was pressed against the ground and it took all his strength to pull himself up. His arms shook from the effort and a cough rattled his ribs, dropping him back onto his side.   
When Michael could look around, he found there wasn’t much to see. He was in a jail cell, towards the back of an interrogation room. On the other side of the bars, a single table stood alongside an empty chair and the door to the room was solid. The room was bare of anything other than gray concrete and blood splattered under where Michael’s chin had been.  
He reached for his face, wincing when his fingers met the blood on his lip. He found worse marks on his cheek, along his arms and his shoulder felt so beaten he worried it would dislocate if he tried to move it.   
Michael continued to assess each part of his body to see what kind of shape he was in and the results were not promising. It would be a miracle if the man could even stand, let alone walk.  
With nothing better to do, he began to try anyway.  
Silently thanking a higher power that he wasn’t handcuffed, the red head took the cell bars in his hands and began to pull himself upwards. He gasped and groaned, biting his lip to keep from screaming. After shuffling his legs around to get them underneath him, his foot caught purchase and he pressed down on it to get his balance. Michael wavered, the sudden movement making him dizzy, and before he could start to stand the front door was thrown open and Michael crashed down onto the floor once more.  
In the doorway stood an imposing silhouette entirely too familiar for Michael’s liking. It was the chief, the same one who held Michael down at the movies and threatened his life. Back then, Michael was injured but defiant, too concerned about Gavin’s safety to worry about his own. Now, with Gavin nowhere in sight, fear crept through the man’s body and kept him paralyzed as the chief made his way into the room and shut the door behind him.  
Gavin.  
Oh, that's right.   
Gavin and Ryan were on a date today.   
Memories of Michael fuming to himself over what seemed like his lost love flooded back to him and towards the end all he could remember was the world going black as he tried to head home. He must be at the police station.  
But why?  
It hurt too much to think about and Michael watched in defeat as the chief pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and opened the cell door. With no energy and barely enough of his senses to stay conscious, Michael was helpless as the chief grabbed his hands and handcuffed them together. He was pulled up to his feet in a quick motion that left him gasping for air as every nerve in his body screamed in protest. Seconds felt like hours as Michael was thrown into the chair.   
The chief stood across from the now furious explosives expert and leaned against the table, obviously in no mood to play good cop/bad cop. A mug of coffee he had brought with him shook as the older, rugged cop slammed his hand down. If Michael didn’t feel so close to throwing up he would have spit in that coffee. Instead, he sat in agonized silence.   
“Jones. A jersey kid with no common sense and a piece of shit father who kicked him out of the house at 16. No surprise you’ve ended up here.” The chief, whose name Michael suddenly couldn’t remember, threw a file of papers onto the table. In it was every tid bit of Michael’s life he never wanted to remember. The times when his neighbors called CPS on his father when he came to the park with black eyes and cigarette burns. The day his house mysteriously was set ablaze, only a week after Michael dropped out of high school and went to sleep in his friend’s basement. The picture of his dad’s dead body, charred from an explosive that was sitting in his lap.   
Then there was a gap in time until a year later, when a new member of the Fake AH Crew made headlines leaving a calling card for one of the biggest mobsters in town that became a signature of Michael’s handiwork. A bomb held in the hands of the unfortunate, like they were opening a present.   
Every robbery, drive by and shoot out was right in front of Michael to see with what seemed like two eyes swelling more shut by the minute. And there, in a grainy photo on the cover of some piece of shit newspaper Michael never read, was Geoff.   
Whoever said there’s no such thing as bad publicity was a fucking liar.  
Geoff was wanted by the police for fraud. He owed them thousands of dollars, and had been paying them “donations” for months before it was found that these “gifts” were no more than a hack into the system.   
The plan had Alfredo’s fingerprints all over it. This newspaper knew more about Geoff’s shady deals then his own crew had. And now Michael was paying the price.  
“What do you want from me?” Michael kept looking at the table, refusing to meet the chief’s eyes. His willpower was draining fast and he was running on pure spite at this point.  
“I want your whole group six feet underground, that's what I want from you. I’ve had the mayor on my ass for weeks trying to pay back all the debt Ramsey put us in and I’m in deep shit if I don’t come up with the cash I need. But since we know none of you want to rat out your boss, we have a plan for you.”  
“You can’t make me do anything. My crew will have you dead if you so much as touch me.” Michael winced in pain, aware that his threats were too little too late. Still, once Geoff found him beat up like he was, there was no way the Chief was leaving the police station in one piece. If they even realized he was gone…  
The chief snorted, his laugh garbled and more like he was clearing his throat than amused. “Am I supposed to be scared? My men have beaten you senseless and look, still breathing.” The chief smiled and Michael imagined the hundred ways he could wrap his hands around the man’s neck and rip that smile off his face. The handcuffs keeping him still felt heavier and heavier. “Our job for you is to stay right here and rot. Ramsey and his boys will come running right to us and we’ll make sure they pay their fair share. Ramsey especially.”   
“Fuck you.” Michael spit, but it was less an act of defiance and more an unfortunate show of just how tired Michael truly was. The bloody wad didn’t even make it halfway across the table.  
The door to the room opened slowly, another cop poking his head in like he expected to see a dead body on the floor.   
“You done here boss? We got word that one of the Fake’s cars is driving around the city.” As the cop waited for an answer, the chief gathered up the papers on the table and put them back in the file. He finished his coffee, slowly drinking while keeping an eye on Michael. The red head stayed silent.  
“Last chance Jones. Help us take down Ramsey and we’ll let you go. Even give you a cut of the profits.”  
Though he’d never admit it, Michael took a second to consider the offer. It would be painful enough to return to the Fakes, having to watch Gavin get married and living his life as close to domestic normalcy as someone like him can get with Ryan. And Geoff had been paying off the police! He had always had trusted that his boss would do the right thing for his crew and now that was in shambles. Here Michael could take control of his life, get out of the city and meet someone else. Maybe leave the dirty life of crime once and for all.  
He considered it.  
For a second.  
The next second, images of Gavin and Jack and Ryan flooded his brain. The happy times, the sad times, every moment Michael felt safe when his life back in Jersey was filled with anxiety and peril. Smoking with Ray on the weekends, laughing with Geoff as they sped away from an explosion, money stuffed in their pockets. Walking along the boardwalk with Gavin, watching the moon rise over the water when the sun set.   
Gavin.  
Michael had never made a decision so easily.  
“Go to hell you fucking pig.”  
The chief grinned.  
“I thought you’d say that. Get him back in the cell Rodgers.” The chief stepped aside as the other cop took Michael’s arm and dragged him back to the cold floor he woke up on. The cell door slammed shut, shaking the bars.   
The younger cop left and soon the chief was standing at the door, one foot in the hallway. Michael laid motionless on the floor, his face stoically grim as he stared at the man dangling the keys to safety at his side.  
“Thanks for making it easy for us. Without you, we’d never be able to find who we’re looking for.”  
The door slam shut and the lone light bulb flickered out, leaving Michael in the darkness.  
The truth never felt so painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is alot shorter than usual, I wanted to separate Michael's view from the rest of crew since the atmosphere is so different. Let me know what you think!


End file.
